A Libero's Justice
by in-umbra
Summary: The Karasuno boys volleyball team is going to court! After Nishinoya gets the phone call about his case against his attacker, he must prepare himself for it. Everyone who was involved shows they are nervous, but Nishinoya is acting like everything is normal. Is Nishinoya hiding something from everyone? Will Nishinoya's attacker be found innocent or guilty?
1. Another Day

**A/N:** **heeeeyyyy guys me here! Guess who's back...back again! Ok sorry anyway lol. So a few things I want to say before we begin. First off, this is the sequel to _A Libero's Mishap_ so if you haven't read the first story, please go do and so you know what exactly is going on. Second off there's something unfortunate that happened. So I was working on the second chapter of this story, when something happened with my ipad. All my notes in my note app somehow got deleted...this story and another one shot I was working on included. I tried everything I could to try to recover them (without having to pay for a recovery app) with no luck, so I had to write the whole story over again. I tried making chapter 1 the closest it was to the original one, but I did make a few minor changes. This also means I'm behind on the story due to me having to rewrite the entire story that I wrote so far. Don't worry though, I'm now writing it on google docs, so there won't really be a chance of it suddenly being deleted again. But I apologize for this inconvenience and not being able to update every few days. I was hoping to get 3 maybe 4 chapters in before my semester's end, but that may not happen now. I'll try updating after my Thanksgiving break and before my winter break, but I can't promise anything. Once winter break comes, I should be updating more...or at least I'll try to. Again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! You guys are here to read the sequel you might have been waiting several months for! Let's get to it then! **

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

It was just another day at Karasuno...more specifically, the boys' volleyball practice. About half the team was in the club room getting dressed for practice. Nationals was less than a month away and the team was getting antsy. After months and months of practice, they were soon going to face harder teams. That was exciting for the team!

As everyone was getting dressed, they heard the screams of Hinata and Kageyama. Their bet was, they were racing...again...for like the millionth time. Honestly no one was surprised by this anymore.

"Are they planning on using up all of their energy before practice?" Ennoshitia sighed.

"Why are you surprised at this point, Ennoshitia?" Daichi shrugged.

"Yea and besides, I'm still convinced they aren't entirely human," Tanaka adds.

"They're a bunch of imbeciles," Tsukishimia rolled his eyes. "It's really annoying if you ask me."

Tanaka was about to say something, when a sudden third scream and a loud thud came from right outside the room.

"What was that?" Suga asked, slightly concerned.

He, along with Tanaka and Daichi, opened the door to investigate. They looked down to see Hinata and Kageyama on the ground...Hinata on top of Kageyama. They only guessed that Kageyama was winning.

"Are you guys alright?" Suga asked.

"We're good," Kageyama groaned and then glared at Hinata. "Now can you get off me?!"

Hinata was about to, when Kageyama felt a punch in the back.

"Ow!"

"While you're at it, can you get off of _me_?!"

Everyone's attention went to the third voice...which everyone soon realized it was none other than Nishinoya. He was glaring at the two first years as everyone noted that Kageyama was basically sitting on his chest.

Hinata didn't waste another moment to sit there as he scattered off of Kageyama so Kageyama could get off of Nishinoya. Nishinoya groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"You alright Noya?" Tanaka asked.

"Yea I'm fine," he says as Tanaka lends his hand out to help him to his feet, and Nishinoya accepted the offer.

"Geez guys. Nishinoya just got back to practice, and you're already planning on taking him out of commission again?" Suga scowled the first years.

"It was Hinata's fault," Kageyama says so casually, it seems like blaming Hinata was a daily routine.

"What?! How was it my fault?!"

"You were the one who ran into me, which made me run into him!"

"But you saw him first and stopped so suddenly! If anything, it was your fault!"

"I stopped in plenty of time! It was your-!"

"You both weren't even paying attention!" Nishinoya interrupts, causing everyone to look at him. "You were making eye contact with each other right before you ran into me. Geez. You guys can keep arguing over who did what. I'm gonna go change."

As Nishinoya turned to head inside the club room, he could hear Tanaka laughing at the now embarrassed first years. As he walked inside, he got the attention of everyone who was in the club. Nishinoya could tell they were wondering what happened.

"Hinata and Kageyama basically tackled me," Nishinoya answered everyone's unspoken question.

"Idiots," Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

As Nishinoya went to go change, the rest of the team, who wasn't already in the club room, showed up to the club room. Of course, no one can have a normal changing time without Hinata and Kageyama arguing either on who won the race or who's fault it was for basically wiping out Nishinoya.

The argument finally ended with Daichi giving his famous glare that has the power to shut people up. Their argument stopped so abruptly, the others were shocked that Daichi's glare actually worked the second he started using it.

Nishinoya couldn't help but chuckle as he took his uniform shirt off. He turned and looked down to grab his volleyball shirt, when he suddenly caught sight of the scar that was along his side.

The same scar he got when he was stabbed by a knife wielding maniac. He frowned slightly at it as he remembered that day...and then the phone call he received a few days ago involving his court date against said assailant.

* * *

*5 days earlier*

_Noya couldn't help but smile at the message as he replied back. As the libero kept walking the scenic route home, he felt his phone start to vibrate again...this time, he noticed someone was calling him. He frowned as he didn't recognize the number, but being the curious type, he answered it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi...is this Nishinoya Yuu?"_

_Something told Noya this was a scam call._

_"May I ask who's calling?"_

_"This is Officer Reku from the police department."_

_Noya stopped dead in his tracks. Why would the police call him...unless...suddenly Noya felt his heart drop to his stomach._

_"What's...this about?"_

_There was brief talking in the background before Reku spoke up again._

_"We've called to inform you about the court date for your case against Katsu Jiro."_

_Nishinoya suddenly felt numb as the words left the officer's mouth. Did he hear that correctly? The...court date? But...wasn't Jiro…?_

_"Nishinoya-Kun? Are you still there?"_

_"I uh…" Nishinoya didn't know what to say._

_"I know this is a lot to take in, but this is a procedure we must go through. But trust me, you'll be in good hands."_

_As Nishinoya came back to his senses, he took a deep breath and spoke up._

_"When's...the court date?"_

_"December 28th."_

_December 28th...that was basically a week before they leave for National's. Did they plan for this to happen or was it just a coincidence._

_"We tried contacting your parents, but we got no answer. We figured we'd call you to pet you know. We'll try contacting them later tonight."_

_"Is this all you wanted to tell me?" Nishinoya asked._

_"Yes it is. If you have any questions regarding the case, don't hesitate to contact us."_

_"Alright...thank you."_

_"You're welcome Nishinoya-Kun. I'll let you go now. Bye."_

_"Bye," Nishinoya said before hanging up._

_Nishinoya took a deep but shaky breath at the news he had just received as he numbingly continued walking home._

* * *

*present*

It's been five days since that call and today was...December 13th. About 2 weeks before the trial.

Nishinoya was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. He turned around to see the concerned look of Karasuno's ace.

"Hey...you with me now?"

Nishinoya blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I've called your name like 3 times and you didn't answer."

Nishinoya laughed. "Oops! Sorry dude! I guess I spaced out! Anyway, what's up?"

Asahi frowned. "I uh...was wondering if you were ready."

Nishinoya looked down to see he hasn't entirely taken his uniform shirt off yet. How long has he spaced out?

"Just give me 2 minutes!"

Nishinoya finished throwing his uniform shirt off and started putting on his volleyball shirt. As Nishinoya finished getting ready, Asahi couldn't help but worry about the libero. As Noya stated, he was ready within 2 minutes. He joined up to the ace.

"Alright, let's head out!"

Asahi nods as he followed Nishinoya out with everyone who was still in the club room oblivious to anything suspicious.

* * *

"Rolling...THHHHUNNNNDDDDDDEEEER!" Nishinoya shouted as he perfectly received the ball from hitting the ground.

He did a tuck and roll as he finished his world famous rolling thunder...ok not world famous...ok fine not famous at all. As expected, Tanaka started laughing as Nishinoya's attempt to be cool.

"Man how many times are you gonna try to make that look cool? It's never gonna happen!"

"Say that to me again, Tanaka! It is cool and it will catch on!"

As if on cue, Hinata runs up to Nishinoya in amusement.

"Please teach me the Rolling Thunder!"

"See?! Hinata wants to learn it! Obviously it's catching on!"

"He gets amused over everything," Kageyama slips in.

"What?! I do not!" Hinata snaps.

"You actually do," Tanaka adds in

"Who asked you?!" Hinata turns to Tanaka.

"Ok, that's enough," Daichi wanted to so badly to roll his eyes.

Everyone turned to attention, but before Daichi could say anything else, the gym door opened to reveal Takeda.

"Sorry I'm late, but I just had an important phone call. Can I have everyone's attention for a few minutes?"

Daichi turned to the team. "You heard him. Let's gather around!"

No one argued as the team, along with Ukai, gathered around to hear what Takeda had to say.

"Ok so, Daichi, Tsukishimia, Tadashi, Ennoshitia, Yachi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ukai, Nishinoya's parents found a lawyer for the court case. He wants to meet with all of you tomorrow after school ends."

Everyone except for Tsukishimia, Kiyoko, and Nishinoya flinched at Takeda's news.

"Tomorrow?" Ukai frowns. "Isn't that a bit too last minute, Specs?"

"W-well...I think he wanted to speak to everyone as soon as possible so he can get started on the case. After all, it's coming up soon, right?"

Ukai could only stare at Takeda before sighing and looking back up towards the team.

"If this is the case, then practice tomorrow will be cancelled since half the team and myself will be gone."

It grew silent for a moment before Ukai looked at Takeda.

"So where are we meeting this guy anyway?"

"The building next to that ramen shop on 7th."

Ukai nods, before looking back towards his team. Everyone was silent, and the tension was so thick you could cut it easily with a knife.

"Why is everyone so tense?" Nishinoya finally spoke up. "Come on, you _know_ he's going to be found guilty! We have all the evidence we need to show he attacked me...as well as Tanaka!"

Tanaka's eyes widen...completely forgetting he was also a victim of Jiro as well. He and Ennoshitia locked eyes with each other as they seemed to remember that incident.

"Well, he isn't wrong," Kageyama says. "Based on what I heard happen, there's a lot of evidence against him."

"Exactly!" Nishinoya said with a proud laugh. "Now let's get back to practice!"

Everyone stared at him before Yamaguchi spoke up.

"Uh Nishinoya...can you help with my jump floats? I want to see where I'm at in terms of these."

"Of course! Let's go!"

Nishinoya lead Yamaguchi away from the team. As soon as they did, Ukai looked at everyone else.

"You heard him. Let's get back to practice!"

"Sir!" they all say.

They started to go back, when Daichi and Suga looked to see Asahi staring at the libero in concern. The two looked at each other before walking up to the ace.

"Hey, you ok?" Suga asked, putting a hand on Asahi's shoulder.

Asahi looked over at his teammates before sighing.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just...a little worried about Noya."

Daichi frowned. "About the trial?"

"Well...yea but...I don't know. He seems to be taking it pretty well."

"Well, you know him, " Suga laughed weakly. "Always looking towards the bright side."

"I would agree but...back in the club room, I caught him looking at his scar, and he didn't even hear me call his name. I don't know…"

Daichi flinched at the mention of Noya's scar, and the two other third years didn't miss it.

"You alright, Daichi?"

"Yea I'm fine...just thought of how I would have to talk about that night again. Seeing Nishinoya in that condition…"

_Suga_ and Asahi looked at each other. Asahi remembered after he rushed to the hospital that night, the look on Daichi's face when he mentioned it was best he wasn't there when the incident happened. If Daichi was that shaken up, Asahi can't even imagine how _his_ reaction would've been like if he was there.

"Well...Nishinoya is right about one thing," Suga stated. "He'll be found guilty, no doubt about it."

"Yea...you're right!" Daichi says before looking back towards the team. "Now come on, let's head to the court. Coach will yell at us if we don't head out."

Suga laughs as Asahi faintly smiled as they headed to the court. Asahi looked over towards Nishinoya and Yamaguchi to see Nishinoya just barely able to hit Yamaguchi's ball.

"Wow, Tadashi! I was barely able to get that one! Your serves are getting better!"

Yamaguchi smiled. "Thanks!"

Asahi saw the huge smile on the libero's face and couldn't help but smile slightly. However, the ace couldn't help but worry for the libero.

Is there something Nishinoya is hiding from them?

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's the end of the first chapter! What do you guys think of it? Also yes I was obsessed with Rolling Thunder so obviously I put that in lol. One thing I like to mention. If I put in italics in a flashback, it means it's a flashback from the first story. Any flashback from this story (if I decide to have any) will be written in normal text. One more thing before I go. I made an error during the last few chapters of the first story. I made it first name last name, when in Japan, they do last name first name. Since there was a flashback from story 1, I had to keep it the same, but know from next chapter on, the same situation will be last name first name. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of the first chapter! Leave comments and any constructive criticism you may have! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!:) Also happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Troubles from the Past

**A/N: hey guys! Here I am with anither chapter! I'm sorry you guys had to wait a little while for the second chapter. There's the end of the semester going on and I got myself caught in some drama online...luckily it's died down, but I don't think it'll be over for a few more weeks, but I'll be ok. Anyway, I wanted to say this in chapter 1, but I'm not in anyway a criminal justice expert or know too much of how court works. Idk how the Japenese court system goes (I tried looking it up), so I'll be going off on what I've seen in American court cases. If anyone knows anything about court and trial, please leave me some pointers. Anyway, I'm gknna go ahead and get to those lovely reviewers!**

**CarlaBLa22: I'm not really a fan of HSM soooo RIP...also yaaassss our bois are back! There will be a trial, but of course, I can't immediately jump into the court scene, but I do have several ideas that I can't wait to put in. I can't tell you my plans about Jiro, but I do have ideas. You'll just have to wait and see hehehe!**

**Myherogal22: I can't wait for you to see more of it! I'm hoping this sequel will get as much love as the first one. I hope to see more of you as the story goes on!**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I must admit, I did recieve a little bit of writer's block, but I'm not gonna let it take me so early in the story. Buuuttt I'm gonna go ahead and let you guys read it!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

After practice, Daichi decided to treat the team to some meat buns...which of course everyone was excited for.

"Alright guys! Eat up so we can go home!" Daichi announces.

To no one's surprise, Hinata and Kageyama were basically horking it down without chewing...or at least it looked that way.

"If you keep eating like that, you'll end up choking to death," Tsukishima smirked.

"Fffurudkckcjf," Hinata said with his mouth full.

Tsukishimia rolled his eyes. "Yea, I didn't hear a word you just said."

Yamaguchi gave a small smile. Meanwhile, Nishinoya and Tanaka were up to their own shenanigans again.

"Ok so listen, listen my dude!" Nishinoya said. "At National's, boys are going to want to ask out our lovely Kiyoko! We cannot let that happen! There shall be no dudes to go after her!"

"But of course!" Tanaka says back. "But how shall we protect her? Shall we use our torture method?"

"I...don't think that's necessary," Suga couldn't help but overhear and said. "I'm sure Kiyoko will be fine at National's."

Daichi sighed. "Suga, you're not going to be able to convince them," he then glares at them. "But if I see any of you take out the competition-."

"Eep! Ok, ok, we get it!" Tanaka says quickly while Nishinoya hid behind him.

Suga sighs as Daichi shook his head before going back to talking to Suga. Tanaka turned around to see Nishinoya was still clutching his shirt.

"Uh...Noya, you can let go now."

"Oh...right," Nishinoya chuckled nervously. "Anyway-."

He was suddenly cut off by his phone ringing. Tanaka raised an eyebrow at this as Nishinoya pulled out his phone and saw who was calling. His mother. Oh boy.

"Gotta take this," Noya told Tanaka before walking away from the group and answering his phone.

"Hey mo-."

"Where are you?!" his mom suddenly cut him off.

This caught Noya off guard.

"Uh...the team and I stopped to get some food."

There was a slight sigh of relief coming from his mother before she spoke up again.

"Yuu, how many times do I have to tell you to let me know that you're gonna be late coming home?!"

"Never? Mom, I stay late all the time. Why is this time any different?"

"Honey...you have to know about the whole lawyer meeting...right?"

"I do. Takeda told us during practice. What I don't get is why you're so worried. I mean, the guy's in jail right now. Nothing bad's going to happen to me."

"You say that...but-."

"Those were just two bad timing incidents. I'm fine, mom. Now I gotta go. I'll be home soon."

His mother sighed. "Alright, but we'll talk more when you get home."

"Alright. Bye mom," Nishinoya hung up before sighing.

"What was that about?" Nishinoya was startled as he jumped and turned to see Tanaka standing several feet away from him.

"Wha...Tanaka! What the hell man?! Were you listening?!"

"Not really. I just heard bits and pieces."

Noya sighed. "Just my mom suddenly being overprotective. Makes no sense, I know."

Tanaka frowned. "Has she always done that?"

"No...then again, I have been coming straight home after practice since that call about the case. Doesn't make sense why she's so worried since the dude's in jail."

Tanaka just shrugs. "Probably just a mother being overprotective about her son."

Noya laughed. "Yea. She'll probably be like this for a few days and then it'll all blow over. Anyway, let's get back with the team. They'll probably wonder why we're all the way over here."

"Yea...besides, I think Hinata and Kageyama are trying to have an eating contest with the rest of their meat buns."

Noya's eyes sparkled. "That sounds awesome! 20 bucks that Hinata will throw up first!"

"Oh you are so on!"

Nishinoya and Tanaka then sped walked back to the rest of the team.

* * *

Mrs. Nishinoya hung up the phone after her son hung up. She let out a sigh as she put the phone away. Yuu's alright...that's a relief.

"Who was that on the phone, Hayami?" the sound of her husband came from the stairs behind her.

"Oh...well that was Yuu."

"Yuu called for once?" Mr. Nishinoya laughed. "That seems-."

He looked up to see his wife frowning, and immediately knew the situation.

"You called him, didn't you?"

"Katashi, I had to! He hasn't come home yet and I-."

"He does this all the time! So why's this time any different?"

"Because...Jiro-."

"Is in jail. He can't hurt him, Hayami. He won't be able to hurt him in court either. I promise, Yuu is ok. Besides, he's with his team, right?"

"Y-yea...he is."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

Mrs. Nishinoya looks down and takes a shaky breath.

"Honey...do you remember that night we got that call from his coach about...what happened?"

Mr. Nishinoya frowned. "How could I forget?"

…

*about 2 months earlier*

_Mr. and Mrs. Nishinoya were finishing up with dinner. It was getting close to the time Yuu got off practice and would be on his way home...unless of course he forgets to tell his parents if he's staying late or hanging with the team. Honestly at this point, his parents weren't surprised if Yuu just came home at 9 or even 10. As the couple finished eating, they began to clean up._

_"Don't forget to leave a plate out for Yuu. He'll be starving when he gets home," Mrs. Nishinoya told her husband._

_Mr. Nishinoya laughs. "You say this to me all the time, dear. I already know."_

_"Alright."_

_The two of them finished up with cleaning dinner up and then went to do their own thing. Mrs. Nishinoya went to read her book while Mr. Nishinoya watched the evening news. They did this for about an hour when the phone suddenly began to ring. Conveniently, Mrs. Nishinoya just finished a chapter of her book. She closed her book and got to her feet._

_"I'll get it!"_

_"Alright!" Mr. Nishinoya shouted from the living room._

_Mrs. Nishinoya went and picked up the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, is this Nishinoya's mother?"_

_Mrs. Nishinoya somewhat recognized the voice._

_"Yes...is this Ukai? Yuu's coach?"_

_"Yes it is."_

_Oh boy...if Yuu's coach was calling…_

_"Did he get into trouble again? I swear if this is something like he did with the vice principal-."_

_"No, no it isn't that!"_

_Mrs. Nishinoya kept forgetting Ukai wasn't the coach yet when Yuu assaulted the vice principal._

_"Then what is it?"_

_Ukai took a deep breath and after a few moments, he spoke again._

_"I need you to listen carefully. Your son...he's in the hospital."_

_And that's when Mrs. Nishinoya froze, nearly dropping the phone in the process._

_"W-what?!" Mrs. Nishinoya shouted, her voice cracking._

_At this point, Mr. Nishinoya heard his wife's terrified voice, got up from the couch, and walked over to listen to what was happening._

_"Please tell me it's because he broke his leg or something!"_

_Ukai sighed. "I wish that was the case. I really hate to tell you this but...he was stabbed."_

_Mrs. Nishinoya's breath got caught in her throat._

_"H-he...he was what?! B-but how is that possible?!"_

_"I can only assume he was attacked. Some of his teammates found him stumbling into the gym bleeding pretty badly. One of them called me to tell me, and I got caught behind an ambulance on the way there. I'm going to be honest with you...he didn't look too good when I saw him. And that was with towels pushed against his wound. His teammates and I are at the hospital right now."_

_Mrs. Nishinoya gulped and took a deep breath, trying not to let the tears flow._

_"O-ok...I'll be there soon!"_

_"I'll be waiting out front."_

_And then Mrs. Nishinoya hung up, taking a shaky breath. She tried to process what news was just spilled to her. This was every parent's worst nightmare! Mrs. Nishinoya heard an ambulance pass by not too long ago, but never in a million years would she have ever thought it would be her only son._

_"Hayami, what's wrong?" Mrs. Nishinoya looked over to see her husband standing several feet away from her...looking very concerned. "Who was that on the phone?"_

_"I-it was Yuu's coach!"_

_Mr. Nishinoya sighed. "What did he do this time? Did he give the vice principal trouble again?"_

_"I wish!"_

_Mr. Nishinoya blinked in shock and confusion._

_"O-ok that sounded bad! But Katashi, Yuu's in the hospital because he was stabbed!"_

_Mr. Nishinoya's stomach dropped as he felt frozen and numb._

_"What?!"_

_"He said his teammates saw him coming in the gym and now…"_

_Mr. Nishinoya clenched his fists...fighting the urge to turn around and punch the wall._

_"If he was stabbed, then that means...someone attacked him! Hayami, grab your coat! We're going to the police station!"_

_Mrs. Nishinoya frowned. "But...I was going to head to the hospital to check on Yuu's condition!"_

_Mr. Nishinoya looked back to his wife and sighed._

_"Alright. I'll drop you off at the hospital first. I'll head to the police station afterwards, but you have to promise me you'll let me know what his condition is as soon as you find out!"_

_"Deal!"_

_Mrs. Nishinoya hopes she will be telling her husband good news._

_"Ok, let's get moving!"_

_Yuu's parents frantically grabbed their coats and put on their shoes before basically sprinting out the door. They got in the car, and Mr. Nishinoya started speeding away towards the hospital._

…

*present*

"I'm just...I don't want that to happen again," Mrs. Nishinoya sighed. "And then we got that call from Tanaka saying he and Yuu were attacked by the same guy. Not to mention Ennoshita saved Tanaka from death."

"But as I said, he's in jail. He's not going to hurt by him anymore," Mr. Nishinoya hugged his wife.

"Yea I know...but you can't blame me for worrying."

"I know."

* * *

Nishinoya and Tanaka laughed as they started walking home.

"Oh man, that was great!" Nishinoya laughed.

"Yea! The look on Daichi's face after Suga had to use the Heimlich Maneuver on Kageyama! I mean obviously it wasn't great when Kageyama was choking, but just Daichi going off on Kageyama afterwards! I mean, Tsukishimia did warn them."

_"Kageyama! You shouldn't be eating too fast! Quit trying to have eating competitions with Hinata! Same goes for you, Hinata!" _Nishinoya did his best Daichi voice.

Tanaka laughed. "Man, that's perfect!"

Daichi sneezes and Suga looks over at him.

"Hey now, don't get sick," Suga smirked.

"I'm not getting sick!" Daichi says defensively.

Suga laughs. "I'm just messing with you."

Nishinoya and Tanaka continued walking home.

"So...what are the chances your parents are going to talk to you when you get home."

"Most likely. My guess is either because of meeting with the lawyer or of how I didn't tell them I was hanging out with you guys."

"Eh, I'm sure you won't get too much crap."

Nishinoya just shrugs as they reach the road where they split up.

"Welp, see ya tomorrow, Noya!" Tanaka waves.

"You too," Noya waves back before they went their separate ways.

Nishinoya just walked silently home the rest of the way, thinking of what he was going to say to their lawyer tomorrow. As he was thinking, he didn't realize he reached his house until he went face first into the door. He wasn't expecting this, so he let out a startled yell and stumbled back slightly, hand over his nose. A few moments later, the door swung open so fast, Nishinoya was surprised that the hinges didn't snap off. There revealed his mother.

"Wha...Yuu, are you ok?"

Nishinoya grunts. "Yea I'm fine. Just...didn't see the door."

Mrs. Nishinoya let out a relieved sigh as she walked up to her son to move his hand away from his nose. She inspected his hand before looking at his nose.

"Well, it isn't bleeding at least," she sighs. "Honestly Yuu, one of these days you're going to break your nose on the door."

Nishinoya let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now come on. Let's go inside."

Nishinoya nods as he followed his mother inside before closing the door behind him. Mr. Nishinoya looked up from the kitchen and gave a small smile.

"Hey Yuu. How was practice?"

"Great as always. One of the only bad things was Hinata and Kageyama basically tackled me in front of the club room."

"Uh...what were they doing?" Mr. Nishinoya asked.

"Racing obviously."

"What else is new?"

Nishinoya laughed. "Yea really."

"Yuu?" Mrs. Nishinoya caught the libero's attention.

"Yea what's up?"

"I think...we need to discuss about tomorrow."

Noya frowns. "What's there to talk about? I just have to tell him what happened that night."

"But Yuu...are you sure you-?"

"Mom, you need to calm down. I'll be fine. You're more nervous than I am! Come on now!"

"Yuu!" Mrs. Nishinoya says sternly. "You can't just pretend that everything will work out. What would happen if-?"

"I'll be fine," Nishinoya smiled. "Besides, there's a lot of evidence against him. I mean, what are the chances he'll be found innocent? Pretty low, right? Anyway. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Before his mother could respond, Noya turned around and walked away. She sighs as she turned back to her husband.

"Honey, I'm worried about him. He's acting like everything is alright."

"Maybe that's how he really feels," Mr. Nishinoya suggested.

Mrs. Nishinoya turned back in the direction her son walked away.

"Maybe...but I have a bad feeling…"

* * *

**A/N: annnnnd that's that! Sooo I kind of rushed at the end since I figured I would give you guys something. This'll probably be the last chapter I'll post before the end of the semester. My last final is Wednesday so hopefully I can update more during my winter break. Anyway, tell me what you guys think and any constructive criticism you may have! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Buh bye!:) **


	3. The Meet Up

**A/N: hey guys! What is up! Semester is over and now hopefully I can get some more chapters in during my break. Also, if you're a fan of Steven Universe, I am also making a one shot that I'm hoping to get up soon. I don't have a title yet, but I hope some of you will read it. Anyway, I'm gonna go anead and get to those lovely reviewers!**

**Kitty: yup my boi is acting normal and it's freaky after going through so much. I can't really explain everything about what's going on with Jiro without spoiling the story, but don't worry. I do have plans for him. i do have some plot twists in mind, but I'm not saying what hehehe.**

**CarlaBLa22: haha don't worry about it it happens. I hate how we don't see anyone's parents, but it also gives fanfic writers a chance to make personailities for the parents, so I have no complaints. I'm doing better...my semester's done and the drama has basically stopped so I'm not really stressed out anymore. Also I feel like after all of this, I need to make a light hearted Haikyuu fanfiction despite me trying to add more humor in this story lol. Anyway, please enjoy my continious ways of being evil (jk jk)**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu except my ocs**

* * *

The next day came quicker than anyone realized. One minute everyone was bored in school, the next, Daichi was waiting outside near the stairs to the club room for everyone else. Soon enough, he saw Nishinoya walking up.

"Nishinoya."

Noya looked up at Daichi and gave him a smile.

"Hey man!" he laughs. "Guess we're the first ones here, huh?"

"Yea," Daichi scratched the back of his head. "While I have you alone, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Well...Asahi's worried about you. Especially when you acted like everything is going to be ok with..._him_."

Noya blinks. "Come on, Daichi. Asahi's always worried about everything. You can't really worry much about that."

"I'm not worried about Asahi. I'm worried about you! Nishinoya, what is going on?"

Noya stared confused at Daichi. Daichi was glaring at the libero, almost making it look like the captain was standing over top of him. If anyone saw it from a distance, it would look like a third year overpowering a first year...even though Noya is a second year.

"Daichi, what are you-?"

"Hey guys!"

Daichi and Noya looked over to see Tanaka walking over and waving. Ennoshitia was walking right beside him.

"Hey!" Noya exclaims, his previous thought suddenly forgotten.

Daichi stood there as Noya ran up to Tanaka. The two of them did their hand shakes and their bro hug or whatever it is they do. Ennoshitia took this moment to walk up to Daichi.

"Man, I can tell they're so pumped about what's about to go down with that lawyer. If you ask me, I'm pretty nervous."

"Yea…"

Ennoshitia took notice Daichi's tone.

"Something wrong?"

Daichi looked over at the future captain.

"It's just...a lot happened with Nishinoya, and yet he's acting like everything is perfectly fine."

Ennoshitia frowned as he looked back towards his teammates.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed. Tanaka is kind of acting the same way."

"What?"

Ennoshitia sighed. "You know he was almost killed by him. He might not even be here if it wasn't for me. When I saved him that night, I could see the fear written all over his face. I don't blame him to be honest. The only difference between the two, is Tanaka has shown this still affects him. Nishinoya on the other hand…"

Ennoshitia looked fearful at Daichi, hoping he knew where he was going with this.

"Tell me something, Ennoshitia. Were you scared when you saved Tanaka?"

Ennoshitia was caught off guard from the question.

"O-of course I was. I was afraid I would either be too late or he would somehow know I was there and attack me. Why?"

Daichi sighed. "Because I was afraid when I saw Nishinoya came into the gym like that. Even after all this time, it still terrifies me and I wasn't the one who got attacked twice. I think I can safely say that everyone is nervous about this...well except possibly Tsukishimia. So with Nishinoya…"

Ennoshitia looked back to Tanaka and Nishinoya who were now talking among themselves. Behind them, walked Tsukishimia, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. Yamaguchi and Yachi looked understandably nervous. Tsukishima has a straight face...which is what was expected.

"Maybe we can try to get him alone and talk to him about this," Enooshitia said.

Daichi was about to say he just now made an attempt, but he didn't want to make him feel bad by saying he was interrupted by him and Tanaka.

"Agreed. Now come on. Let's head over."

Ennoshitia nods as they walk back over to the group.

"Hey guys," Daichi says.

"Hey," Tsukishima shrugs.

Yamaguchi waved and Yachi didn't say anything.

"So who are we still waiting on?" Ennoshitia asked.

Daichi scanned everyone who was here before answering.

"I think just Ukai."

Everyone nodded.

"You know, I don't understand something," Tsukishimia said.

Everyone looks at Tsukishima.

"I'm sure this guy already has the case figured out already. I can see why Nishinoya and Tanaka have to go, but why do the rest of us have to go?"

"I think it's so he can get more information," Ennoshitia points out. "I mean, he probably has the general idea, but not much on the specifics. At least that's what I think."

"Well look at you thinking about the law!" Tanaka smacked Ennoshitia on the back.

"Ow! Hey, I was just answering Tsukishimia's question. It's common sense really."

"Then how did Tsukishimia not know? You know, because he's oh so smart," Nishinoya added.

"He doesn't have to know _everything_, Nishinoya!" Daichi glared at Noya.

Tsukishimia rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Suddenly, Ukai came around the corner.

"Oh good. You're all here. We should probably head over now. It isn't too far of a walk."

Everyone nods as they all start walking.

* * *

The remaining volleyball members went to the gym as usual despite the fact there was no practice. No one was surprised when they saw Hinata and Kageyama already practicing. Suga and Asahi walked in together just in time to see Hinata smacking a ball on the other side of the court. Suga sighed as he shook his head and looked at Asahi.

"Practice or no practice, these two are always here."

"Well...so are we," Asahi chuckles.

"Yea, except half of the team isn't here," the two third years turned to see Naritia and Kinnoshitia walking behind them...and the voice belonged to Naritia.

"That is true," Kinnoshita added. "Not sure how we're going to practice with just the six of us."

"We could always try a three on three," Naritia suggested.

"Yea but...how would that work?" Suga asked. "Obviously me and Kageyama would have to be on different teams, and Kageyama and Hinata have to be on the same team."

"I could be on your team, Suga," Asahi suggested.

"True but…" Suga looked at Naritia and Kinnoshita. "Those two haven't really played much with you. I'm not sure how that'll work."

"Or maybe we can just practice receives or something," Kinnoshitia suggested.

"Maybe…" Suga wondered.

"There is one thing that's been bugging me about this whole situation," Naritia suddenly changed the subject.

"What would that be?" Kinnoshitia asked.

Naritia looked at Asahi. "How come you didn't get asked to see this lawyer. I mean...weren't you involved?"

Asahi flinched. "W-well...I only ran to the hospital that night after I got Daichi's text about Noya being in the hospital. I wasn't involved like Daichi, Tsukishimia, and Tadashi."

"But wouldn't you have-?"

"I figured you would show up," Takeda suddenly came to the door, Kiyoko right beside him.

Everyone felt weird that Nishinoya and Tanaka weren't trying to make fools of themselves in front of Kiyoko right now.

"Everyone gather!" Suga announced, feeling weird that he was the one who had to say it.

Hinata and Kageyama looked over and immediately ran up to see what Takeda had to say.

"Coach Ukai figured you guys will show up anyway, so he asked me to show you a video of one of the possible teams we'll be playing against in Nationals. Since there aren't a lot of you today and we're missing bits and pieces, he told me this will be a film day."

Hinata and Kageyama groaned at this before finishing listening to what Takeda had to say.

"We're going to head to the club room so you guys can watch it, and if we have time afterwards, you guys can practice on a few things."

"Wait, wouldn't it make sense if the rest of the team was here to watch it?" Suga asked.

"Ukai said he'll worry about the rest of the team later. Their job right now is to worry about the case that's in a few weeks."

The gym grew silent for a few moments.

"Anyway, let's head over."

Everyone nodded as they started to leave the gym.

"I'll go see if everything else is cleaned up," Kiyoko says before walking off.

The others nodded as they began walking. Ae the remaining of the team walked, Hinata walked up to Kageyama.

"Hey Kageyama?"

"What is it?" Kageyama looked at him.

"How do you think the others are doing with Nishinoya's lawyer?"

"How should I know?"

"Gee, I was just asking. But you know, Nishinoya truly is amazing!"

"Oh? How so?"

"He's so confident in himself! He lifts everyone up when they're nervous! That is why he's the guardian!"

"Yea…"

Kageyama remembered yesterday too well. Everyone was getting nervous about today and Nishinoya was the one who broke the silence. However, as Kageyama look over towards the libero, he could see the way his smile flickered. It was very brief and very quick, that Kageyama caught it. He might've imagined it, but his gut said otherwise.

"Hey, that long face doesn't look good on you!" Hinata elbowed Kageyama. "Come on cheer up! Do you need me to hold your hand?"

Kageyama jabbed him back in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for being an idiot, dumbass!"

"What?! I'm not a dumbass, dumbass!"

"Wha...ok you suck at coming up with your own insults!"

"No I don't!"

And then the argument and insults started. The first years' upperclassmen just sighed in amusement and shook their heads. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

The other half of the team arrived at the building. They couldn't help but look at the building before Ukai looked at the others.

"Ok guys. No need to be nervous. Just tell him your own version of what happened and it'll be fine."

The others nodded as they walked in. There, they saw 3 people sitting there and they turned to see who walked in the door. One of them was none other than Hara Mika...one of the first years from Karasuno. Her eyes met with Yachi's, and immediately, Yachi walked up to her so they could talk.

Nishinoya's eyes widen at the two other people who were there. It was the older woman, Amano Manaka and her husband, Amano Hiroto. Manaka looked over at Nishinoya and stood up to face him. Nishinoya remained speechless as he saw her. The last time he saw the older couple, was the night he and Tanaka got attacked.

After the shock wore off, Nishinoya made his way up to Manaka. The two of them mainly stood there looking at each other, before Manaka gave her warm smile at him.

"It's good to see you've recovered well. My husband and I were worried about you for quite a bit."

Nishinoya smiled back. "Yea. Haha, can't keep me down for too long!"

"Yea, after you fell asleep on Tanaka's lap," Ennoshitia suddenly appeared behind the libero, startling him.

"H-hey! It was a long night!"

"It was a good thing none of the first years were there," Tanaka suddenly appears next. "They would've taken pictures of you sleeping."

"You do realize he was laying on your lap right?" Ennoshitia added.

"Obviously! I'm not ashamed of that!"

Nishinoya couldn't help but laugh at this.

"So, is this the rest of your team?" Hiroto spoke up.

"Yup! They're pretty cool!" Nishinoya laughs proudly.

The older couple couldn't help but look at each other. Their behavior was completely different than when they last saw them. It was pretty comforting to see them acting like carefree teenage boys.

After a while of talking amongst themselves, one of the doors swung open to reveal a man in a nice suit. He stood around 5'8...about average height for a man.

"Good afternoon everyone. Sorry to keep you all waiting. My name is Yaji Daisuke. I will be your lawyer during the case. I know you guys are nervous, but trust me you're in good hands. Let's get started then, shall we? I will like to speak with Nishinoya Yuu first."

Everyone expected this, but still looked at Nishinoya anyway. Nishinoya shrugged as he walked ahead and followed Yaji into his office. Yaji went ahead and walked behind his desk and smiled.

"Please have a seat."

Nishinoya wordlessly sat down as did Yaji.

"Ok, I want you to be honest with me. If you do, it'll only help you with the case," Yaji looks down at his paper. "On October 8th, you were attacked by a man named Jiro Katsu. You held your own against him for a while but then he unexpectedly stabbed you in the side. After knocking him out, you rushed over to the gym and saw Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Shortly after, you collapsed. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Would you mind going into further detail?"

Nishinoya nodded as he went into detail of what happened that night. From when he left school to where he woke up in the hospital. Yaji was surprised that Nishinoya remembered him waking up and talking to Tsukishimia.

But there was one thing Yaji had to give Nishinoya credit for. It was the fact that Nishinoya stayed completely calm and collected while he told the story. Not a lot of his clients would be able to do that without pausing at least once.

Next, Yaji asked about the second incident, and once again, Nishinoya calmly explained his point of view from that incident. After Nishinoya explained everything, Yaji finished writing down several notes before he got to his feet.

"Alright Nishinoya-Kun, that's all I have to say to you. If I don't meet with you again before the trial, I wish you the best of luck."

Nishinoya wore his usual smile. "Thanks! I know you'll win this case! It'll be easy for you I bet!"

Yaji chuckles. "I like your enthusiasm, kid. Well, shall we head out?"

Nishinoya nods as he headed out the door. Yaji sighs in amusement and shakes his head.

_"Easy huh? I suppose it would appear that way, but I know the opposing side will have their own tricks. I'll have to make sure I have all the information and counterarguments I can get."_

Yaji then walked out of his office to talk to the next person.

Meanwhile, a certain person was making plans of his own to make sure _he_ wins the case.

* * *

**A/N: annnnnd that's it! Since you guys have read the first story...or at least I hope you've read it...I found it unnessesary to retell every single thing that happened in the first story soo...I kind of made a summary within Nishinoya's statements. What did you guys think of the reunions and different conversations made and do you think Yaji is a reliable lawyer? Please leave any comments and/or consturctive critcisms you my have! Annnnd I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Buh bye!**


	4. His Plan

**A/N: hey guys and I'm back...with a cold:')...that I hope will be gone by Xmas. Anyway, I wanted to get a new chapter out before Xmas so consider this my early Xmas present to you guys...and as a thanks for continuting to support this series. Anyway, let's get to the reviewer.**

**CarlaBLa22: I honestly feel you I didn't do well on my finals either but it's whatever. Yes Nishinoya is strong...or is he lol...and yes I feel like this is what he would act like if he was in this siutation. Also I feel you would hate the guy I'm talking about very soonXD and yes a few of these chapters will be pretty slow**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu expect my ocs**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo Jail, a man by the name of Jiro Katsu lies in his bed staring at the ceiling. He's been living in the same cell for a little over a month now, and honestly it was starting to bore him. When he found out about the court date, he felt excitement to see if he could get out of this hellhole.

However, as Jiro already knew, the odds of that happening was against him. He groans in frustration as he sat up and threw his pillow roughly on the ground. Immediately he heard a voice from the bottom bunk.

"Can you _please_ keep your temper tantrums to a minimum? I'm trying to sleep!"

Jiro leaned over his bunk to attempt to see his cellmate.

"I'll stop when _you_ stop with your tapping on the walls at night!"

"I don't do that!"

"You were doing it last night!"

Jiro groans in frustration as he jumps off the top bunk so he can sit face to face with his cellmate. This obviously annoyed his cellmate as he sat up and looked at him.

"Listen, I'm in _no_ mood to talk!"

"Tough shit, Nagai!"

Nagai then gives him a dirty look.

"If it'll make you shut your mouth and go to sleep, then go nuts!"

"It's just...ugh! My trial is in 2 weeks and I still yet to _meet_ that stupid lawyer! What good is he going to do in getting me the hell out of here?!"

"Hey! Just be happy that you _get_ a trial so soon! I've been here since August and I just found out _last week_ that I have my trial in midFebruary! _February_, Jiro! So I don't want to hear your pointless complaining about when your court date is!"

"Tsk...I feel like the only reason why my court date is so soon is so because that stupid libero and his pathetic little team wouldn't miss their _precious_ Nationals torunament."

"Honestly, you're such a baby."

Jiro glared at him._ "What?!"_

"You attacked a highschool student over a volleyball tournament and then later tried to kill his friend over the same thing. It's pretty childish really."

"How would you feel if your former team best the same team you lost against in your last year of high school?!"

"I would feel upset, obviously, but not to the point where I would try to kill someone who had nothing to do with that game. I've done sports in high school too you know."

Jiro rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You're one to tell me this."

Nagai glared at him. "What?!"

"You killed someone too! A woman no less! All because she killed someone close to you! Now _that_ is petty revenge!"

Suddenly, Nagai was on his feet and slammed Jiro harshly against the wall.

"Don't you even _dare_ bring that up! Do you _really_ think I _wanted_ to kill her?! I didn't have much of a choice!"

Jiro smirked. "Oh? Did I strike a nerve, pal?"

"Shut up!"

"If you scream any louder, you're gonna wake up the whole complex and the cops will come over."

Nagai grunts as he roughly lets go of Jiro's shirt and turned away. After a few moments, Nagai spoke up again.

"There is one thing we have in common. We're both screwed in our cases. You have evidence piled up against you in terms of hurting that high school kid. I didn't have any witnesses to claim I killed that woman out of self defense. Everyone believes I killed them both."

Jiro stared at his cellmate before sighing.

"Isn't there DNA testing though?"

Nagai turned back to Jiro. "I was the last one who touched the weapon. I'm not sure if they can detect anything else. If they did, they can easily said she was trying to fight back before I ended up killing her."

Jiro couldn't help but frown. "Honestly, I never would think you would mean to kill her. I remember going to my older brother's soccer games and I saw you always being there for everyone...especially women. So for you to kill a woman...it doesn't sound like you."

"Yea...maybe. But you know, I would never think you would try to kill someone either," Nagai's glare returns. "Intentionally nonetheless! After I graduated, I would see you play those volleyball games and you treated your opponents with the utmost respect! And now here you are! Trying to kill Karasuno's current libero who had absolutely nothing to do with what happened during _your_ high school years!"

Jiro's glare returned as well. "It isn't what happened with _me_! It's what happened with this year's match! I figured those guys would go to where I couldn't go in my third year!"

"They've _been_ to Nationals before you absolute moron! How was this any different?!

"They've always faced Aobajihsai! When I found out about them facing Karasuno, maybe just maybe they could finish off what I couldn't but no! It was a repeat of my third year!"

"That still doesn't give you an excuse to try and kill a current high schooler!"

Jiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever! You know nothing!"

"You can keep throwing temper tantrums if you like! Just do them quietly!"

Nagai angrily went back to his bed and faced the wall, hoping to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Jiro stared at the wall, trying to think of a plan of how he could win the case against Nishinoya.

* * *

Jiro was roughly woken up by nearly getting slammed against the wall on his top bunk.

"Ow!" Jiro groaned. "The hell man?"

"Oh just shut up and get up already. The cops will be here to exort us to the cafeteria any minute now."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't, but I'm hungry. I doubt the cops want to wait too long for us to get ready."

Jiro groans as he sits up and looks to Nagai. Nagai actually just looked done with today already.

"Alright fine. Whatever."

Jiro jumps from his bunk and faced Nagai.

"You could've just left without me you know."

"After what happened last time? Not happening! You skipped breakfast and then complained that you were starving until lunch."

Jiro rolled his eyes as he grabbed a shirt to change into.

"That was _one_ time!"

Nagai rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say man."

Jiro threw the shirt over his head and then faced Nagai again.

"So, about last night-."

"I don't want to hear it! I know you're not gonna apologize and yell at me more."

"Well you're right. My point still stands about that libero, but that wasn't what I was going to say."

"What?"

"You told me you killed that woman out of self defense, but you never fully explained what happened that night. I want to know."

Nagai blinks in surprise before sighing.

"Basically, my friend and I were going to meet somewhere to eat. He wanted to make plans to confess to his crush. I was walking down the street to the restaurant we were meeting at, and I just so happen to look down an alleyway to see a woman attacking my friend. He was trying to calm her down and even tried grabbing the knife, but she got him in the chest. I ran in and pushed her away, telling her to stop, but when I looked down...he was already dead," Nagai had to stop to recompose himself. "I started yelling at her demanding who she is and why would she do this...and then she started attacking me! I tried holding her off and blocking her attacks, but she wouldn't stop. I eventually grabbed the knife, but she still tried to attack me. I...panicked and I stupidly threw the knife at her...I threw it at her head and she died instantly. There were no witnesses before I threw the knife at the woman and only my DNA showed up at the knife. So without any witnesses to testify before I killed the woman, I'm pretty much screwed."

Jiro stared in shock at Nagai, who was basically shaking at this point. It's been 4 months since the incident, and Nagai is still shaken up about it. That's why he blew up at Jiro yesterday. After hearing it, Jiro feels bad about bringing it up to him.

"You never found out that woman's intentions?"

Nagai shakes his head. "No...I killed her before I found out. It happened too fast you know."

Jiro sighs and shakes his head.

"Sorry about your friend, man. That must've been rough."

Nagai nods, not wanting to mention that this must be how Nishinoya felt when he was attacked. He was in no mood to start another argument.

"Hey, if we both win our cases and get out of this dump, we should go out for lunch sometime."

Nagai smiled slightly. "That be cool...but I doubt you'll win your case."

Nagai instantly regretted saying that.

"Hey! You don't know that! I could-!"

Suddenly, an idea formed in Jiro's head and he smirked.

"Oh that's it! I know exactly what to do to help me win my case!"

Nagai didn't like where this was going.

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see."

At this time, a police officer came up to their cell.

"Alright you two. Let's get moving to the cafeteria."

Jiro and Nagai walked out before Jiro looked at the officer.

"I would like to make a phone call before we go."

The officer raises an eyebrow.

"Please."

The officer sighs. "Alright fine. You've got five minutes.

The officer leads Nagai to the cafeteria before leading Jiro to a phone. The officer then stood several feet away from him. If this idea was going to work, Jiro had to be careful with his words. He pushed in the phone number and the phone rang for a few moments before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nestori, it's Katsu."

"Ah Katsu...been a while. How's life in jail?"

Jiro rolls his eyes. "Oh hush!" he then lowers his voice so the officer couldn't hear him very well. "Hey listen, you still can make any type of document real or fake, right?"

"Uh...yes I can."

"Then I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's it! I'm sorry this chaoter is shorter than the others, but I feel it was a chapter I should add. This chapter was basically me trying to explore Jiro's character a bit more and to give you guts to decide if you still hate him or have a neutral feeling about him..or a good feeling but you probably don't. Also I wanted add Nagai to show not all potential criminals are bad people...and to basically point out how stupid Jiro is lol (I actually enjoyed writing Nagai's character. Anway guys, please leave any comments and any constructive critism you may have and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Buh bye!**

**Btw, merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa if you celebrate it (I don't celebrate Hanukkah or Kwanzaa so RIP)**


	5. More Concerns

**A/N: hey guys! I'm alive and happy belated new year! Omg I am sooo so so so so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy battling with a cold (I still have it, but it's fading so the worst is over), hanging with family, and the worst part of all, I caught a case of writer's block. I had absolutely no idea what to type for most of the chapter so this is probably the worst chapter so far. Anyway, let's go ahead to the reviewers.**

**CarlaBLa22: first off, I hope you had a great Xmas! Second off, I had so much fun writing Nagai because of his personality and how he basically got arrested for defending himself, which I feel does happen in certain cases. Idk if I'll have him in the rest story as of rn, but I'm hoping I will. I'll just have to see where O'll have the story go. Also Jiro is a jerk I agree but I also did want to show he does have somewhat of a caring side. Anyway, happy new year and enjoy the chapter!**

**Kitty: yes he is so petty...and I can't wait for you to read what I have planned. To answer your question, I am on break and I was planning on uploading a few more chapters, but then family stuff, my cold, and writer's block happened...life, am I right? I'm hoping to get at least one or two chapters in before I go back to school Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Anyway guys, I hope you will at least enjoy the chapter a little bit.**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

The trial date was only closer. The day was December 19th...9 days until the trial date. Everyday that it gets closer, everyone gets more and more nervous. Well except for 2 people...Tsukishimia and Nishinoya. Everyone would think Tsukishimia would show no emotion but everyone could tell he did show a little bit of nervousness and concern.

Nishinoya, on the other hand, was a different story. He showed no signs of nervousness or fear. Over half the team has picked up on how he brushed off his own feelings on the matter...but not everyone.

Nishinoya left his classroom after school ended and started to head to the gym. He got a text from Tanaka telling to go on without him since he had to talk to his teacher...again.

Nishinoya walked down the hallway and up ahead to cut through the first year hallway. As he did, he saw the tallest first year walking alone, much to Noya's surprise. He decided to go up anyway.

"Heeeeeey Tsukishimiaaa!"

Tsukishimia stopped and turned to see the libero running up to him.

"Oh no," Tsukishimia mumbled, fighting the urge to do an eye roll.

Once Nishinoya ran up to him, Tsukishimia knew he didn't have much choice but to walk with him.

"What's up dude? Say, aren't you usually with Tadashi?"

Tsukishimia sighed. "Yea but he had to stay and ask our teacher a question about the project we have to do."

"Ooooh I see!"

Tsukishimia didn't say anything else and he liked to keep it that way. However, Tsukishimia quickly remembered who he was walking with and instantly know that wasn't going to happen.

"Soooo everyone seems so nervous and tense! Why don't we cheer them up at practice."

"Wrong person to ask," Tsukishimia fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Awww come on! We're the only two who don't seem nervous about what's really going on!"

Tsukishimia knew he shouldn't get involved with what he's been hearing at practice from the third years and some of the second years. However, he's getting tired of hearing their concerns over and over again. Maybe if he brought it up to Nishinoya, the comments will stop.

"You know they're worried about you."

Nishinoya looked at Tsukishimia, confused.

"What?"

"The third years, plus Tanaka and Ennoshitia are pretty worried about you."

"Why?"

Tsukishimia shrugs. "Based on what I heard, it's because you haven't shown you were nervous about this case or whatever."

"Seriously?" Nishinoya rolled his eyes. "They think I should be nervous when it's obvious that he's gonna end up in prison anyway?"

"I mean you _have _been acting over enthusiastic about this."

"What? So you're worried about me too?"

"Not really worried. More like kind of annoyed. If you want my advice, I suggest talking to them because the same conversation gets old after a while."

"Um...ok? You know, they don't seem to worry that you're not showing that you're nervous."

"I'm nervous in a different way. Tadashi's already on my butt about it."

"Ooooh ok that makes sense."

The two continued walking until they got to the clubroom. As soon as they did, Tsukishima walked away from Nishinoya to get changed. As Nishinoya began to change himself, he noticed Asahi was staring at him. He blinked at him before speaking up.

"Hey Asahi. Something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Nishinoya blinked. "Sure. What's up?"

Asahi flinched slightly before grabbing his arm and taking him to a corner of the team room.

"What is going on? Are you sure you're ok, Noya?"

"Uh...what are you talking about?"

"You've been acting...well, strange the past week or so."

Noya tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're acting like everything is ok with...well...you know."

Nishinoya sighed, knowing where this conversation is going.

"Honestly Asahi. You worry too much. Some people handle different situations in different ways."

"Yea but...I feel you would be the most nervous out of all of us."

Noya shrugged. "I'm not nervous. You already know that. I don't see what the big deal is."

Noya begins to turn around and go to change, when Asahi grabs him by the arm. He then turned around to look at his upperclassman.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't honestly expect me to believe you aren't nervous about this situation."

"Believe it or don't. I'm fine," Noya pulled his arm out of Asahi's grip. "Besides,you aren't getting on Tsukishimia or Tanaka about it."

Nishinoya walked off before Asahi could get a word in.

"Because we already know they're nervous," Asahi mumbled under his breath.

Asahi sighed and soon enough the rest of the team began to come in. Daichi looked over at Asahi as if he's silently asking him about Noya. Asahi shook his head at him, and Daichi sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get much out of Asahi while they're all in a cramped space. Once everyone began to leave, Daichi took this as an opportunity to go up to Asahi.

"You didn't get anything?"

Asahi sighs. "He wouldn't budge. He's still acting like everything's alright. I'm really worried about him, Daichi."

"Me too...but what good are we gonna do if we force him?"

"You can't seriously say we should just let this go!"

"We can't keep pushing him to tell if he refuses. It might end up just him blowing up in our faces. We should wait for him to come to us. For now, we should focus on preparing for Nationals."

Asahi stared at Daichi before sighing.

"You're right. Come on, let's go."

The two third years walked in the gym, where they began to change their shoes. Nishinoya, who was doing some quick stretches, looked over to the third years. He stared at them for a few moments before remembering what Tsukishimia told him.

"_If you want my advice, I suggest talking to them because the same conversation gets old after a while."_

Nishinoya figured he would put their minds at ease about this whole thing. He sighs as he gets to his feet and begins to walk over towards Daichi and Asahi.

"Guys?"

The two third years looked at the small Iibero.

"Can I talk to you two for a second?"

Asahi and Daichi looked at each other before back at him.

"Sure."

The three of them walked to one side of the gym before Noya started speaking up.

"So Tsukishimia told me you guys were still worried about me. Not only you two, but Suga, Tanaka, and Ennoshitia."

Asahi and Daichi were surprised that Tsukishimia was the one who had told Nishinoya this considering he doesn't really care about what goes on within the team.

"Trust me guys, I'm fine. You guys are worrying over nothing. We can honestly worry about the trial when the day gets closer. Let's worry about nationals for now, alright?"

They stayed silent for a moment before slowly nodding. Nishinoya flashed out a smile before running back to the rest of the team. The two third years only hoped Nishinoya was telling the truth.

* * *

Later that evening, Nishinoya was laying in his bed texting Tanaka. They were mainly talking about random stuff or Nationals. Needless to say, the conversations were basically all over the place. Right now, the two were talking about the teacher Tanaka had to see earlier that day.

"_Yea she was basically saying how I need to catch up on work and all,"-Tanaka._

"_When do teachers never do that?"-Noya._

"_Ikr like ok we get it"_

"_At least it isn't Daichi or Ennochitia lecturing us about it I feel they're worse than the teachers"_

"_Dear god...I remember when you were on house arrest, I would see Ennoshitia get on his phone and I'm only assuming he texted you...and then occasionally go to your house"_

"_I was taking a nap once and he almost broke through my door!"_

Tanaka couldn't help but laugh from his side of the conversation.

"_Remind me never to piss off Ennoshitia"_

"_Hey! I did nothing to piss off Ennoshitia!"-Nishinoya._

"_Ok whatever you say"_

Nishinoya rolled his eyes. He remembered that incident all too well. He was woken up by someone banging on his door. Man, was Noya not happy. He stumbled to the door and opened up to see Ennoshitia. If his parents were home and didn't know who he was, they probably would've called the cops and maybe assume he was the man who attacked Noya.

When Ennoshitia took notice of Noya's slumped form and exhausted looking face, he immediately felt embarrassed that he woke up the libero. It just ended up with Noya weakly laughing at Ennoshitia and Ennoshitia telling him to get more rest and left his house. Noya snapped out if his thoughts to hear his phone go off again.

"_Btw...ik you probably don't want to talk about this but...are you sure you're doing ok in terms of the trial?"-Tanaka._

Noya once again rolled his eyes.

"_Yea, I'm fine as I've said a million times before...I'm more focused on Nationals than anything really."_

"_Yea...that sounds like you"_

Just then, Noya remembered something. He figured he could trust Tanaka enough to tell him about it.

"_Btw Tanaka, I'm not going to be at practice tomorrow"_

There was a brief silence as Tanaka stared at Noya's message, slightly confused.

"_What? Why? That doesn't sound like you"_

Noya sighed as he typed down the message. As Tanaka received Noya's message, he almost dropped his phone in shock. After coming out of his shock, he had to read Noya's message several times to make sure he read it correctly.

"_I'm going to see Jiro at the jail tomorrow"_

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's it! Ik it was short and not the best, but I figured I would at least give you guys something. I don't have the chapter completely detailed and thought out yet, but I have a main idea of where I'm going to go with the next chapter. I still have writer's block a little, but now I actually know where I'm going with the next chapter. Anyway please leave comments or any constructive criticism(and I _know _you probably do), you may have, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter (hopefully). Bub bye!**

**And once again, happy belated new year! **


	6. The Jail Visit

**A/N: hey guys! Why does nature hate me:')...I swear every time I start feeling better from my cold, it decides to come back...eh whatever. So I meant to post this yesterday, but as I said, my throat decided to hate me and I was also coughing a lot. Well...my main goal was to post yesterday or today so not that bad. I'm not sire if this'll be the last chapter I post before I go back to school on Monday (unfortunately), but I'll try to post one more chapter before Monday...but I make no promises. Anyway, let's get to the reviewers!**

**Kitty: dododododo welp I can't say annnnyyythhhiinnnng that won't spoil anything in this chapter buuuuttt please don't make the entire country go deaf please lol...and yes I figured this would be a Noya thing to do lol**

**CarlaBLa22: welp...Noya's thinking of saying some kind words to his attacker *shrugs* what's wrong with that (ok don't answer thatXD) and yes writer's block is the worse and I'm unfortunately still kind of stuck in it...but it isn't that I'm out of ideas...it's finding the motivation to write it so there's that...also thanks, I wasn't really confident with that last chapter.**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu except my OCs**

* * *

Nishinoya stood in front of the Tokyo jail. It looked bigger than he imagined. If he wasn't here for an important meeting, he would probably be in awe of how big this building actually is. He always thought jail buildings were supposed to be smaller than prisons. Well...it is smaller, but still.

He chuckled slightly as he imagined what would happen if the whole team was here. He and Tanaka would be admiring the building while Daichi would be yelling at them to shut up. Nishinoya then frowned as he remembered the conversation with Tanaka last night. He hoped he doesn't tell the team the truth and just go with the story Nishinoya told him to tell them.

* * *

*last night*

As Tanaka received Noya's message, he almost dropped his phone in shock. After coming out of his shock, he had to read Noya's message several times to make sure he read it correctly.

_"I'm going to see Jiro at the jail tomorrow"_

As soon as Tanaka was sure he didn't read that wrong, he frantically started typing his next message.

_"Dude what?! Are you crazy?! You do know this is the same guy who attacked you twice and almost killed me right?!"_

Noya sighed, expecting this type of reaction.

_"We're gonna have to see him anyway so I'd figure I would see him again before the trial...that way, I could tell him everything I want to tell him"_

_"And your parents are ok with this?"_

_"No...they don't think it's a good idea...but they understand why I have to see him"_

_"Noya, this isn't a good idea"_

_"I'll be fine, Tanaka...I just want you to cover for me"_

_"If you're going at least let me go with you...I don't want you to go alone"_

_"If we both go, it'll be suspicious...besides, wouldn't Saeko not be ok with it and not let you go?"_

_"She wouldn't care"_

Nishinoya sighed...forgetting the fact that Tanaka was just as stubborn as he was.

_"I want to do this alone...I want to speak to him alone ok?"_

Tanaka frowned at this and hated the fact that he's going to see this psychopath all by himself.

_"Are your parents at least going to be with you?"_

_"My dad will be...my mom has work tomorrow"_

_"That's good"_

_"But I need you to do me a favor"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"If anyone tomorrow ask where I'm at, tell them my lawyer wanted to talk more with me and the only time on such short notice was tomorrow after school"_

Tanaka hated the idea of keeping this type of secret, but he knew the others would freak out if they knew where Noya was at...besides, it looked like Noya didn't want anyone else to know. Not only that, but Tanaka feels he could get yelled at for letting Noya go instead of convincing him not to. Tanaka sighed as he hesitantly texted back.

_"Will do"_

* * *

_*present*_

Nishinoya knew Tanaka would lose it if he came here. He also didn't want Tanaka to know he was also nervous of doing this and he didn't want anyone else to know about this visit.

"Yuu?"

Noya snapped out of his thoughts to look up at his father.

"You ok there bud?"

"Oh...yea I'm fine," Noya chuckled. "Guess I spaced out, huh?"

Mr. Nishinoya frowned. "Yuu, if you don't want to do this-."

"No, I do! Let's go!"

The two of them walked through the doors of the Tokyo Jail and walked up to the counter. They were then met with a police officer standing at said counter.

"May I help you gentlemen with something?"

Nishinoya was about to say something, when his father beat him to it.

"We're here to visit a prisoner here."

The officer nodded and started to type on his computer.

"And what is the prisoner you will be seeing today?"

"Jiro Katsu," his father answered.

The officer nods as he continued typing on his computer before looking up.

"Alright, I let some other officers know so he'll be out shortly. May I have your names?"

"I am Nishinoya Katashi, and this is my son, Nishinoya Yuu."

"Alright…if you'll have a seat over there, we'll be with you in a few minutes."

The two of them nodded before going to sit on the small chairs. As they sat and waited, Mr. Nishinoya looked at his son.

"Hey, did you want me to go in there with you?"

Nishinoya looked at his father. He knew if his father went with him, he would get pissed and try attacking Jiro before Noya had the chance the chance to speak to him. Besides, Noya would rather speak to him alone.

"I...would rather speak to him by myself."

Mr. Nishinoya frowned, before sitting back and nods.

"I understand. Just don't lose your head, alright?"

Noya laughs. "Dad, I'll be fine!"

"Alright."

A few minutes passed before an officer stepped out.

"Nishinoya?"

Mr. Nishinoya and Yuu looked at each other before Yuu stood up and followed the officer. The officer looked over at Mr. Nishinoya, and he motioned her to take him back. She nods as she lead the young libero towards the visiting center.

Meanwhile, Jiro was sitting in his bed, trying to think of his plan to beat Nishinoya in court and be set free from this hellhole. He smiled to himself as he wrote something down.

"You do know this is gonna get everyone involved on your side in trouble, right?"

Jiro stopped what he was doing, and looked down at Nagai, who was in the middle of tying his shoe.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little friend you decided to talk to that one day to get that fake document and your lawyer. They can be in real trouble if they find out the truth."

"Wouldn't you be in trouble too?"

"What?"

"You know about it and yet, I don't see you telling the cops about it."

"It isn't my trial and frankly I don't want to be involved. It's bad enough I'm already being put on trial for murder, I don't want to be involved in a trial you're most likely gonna lose anyway."

Jiro glared at Nagai. "You know what-?!"

"Jiro Katsu?" an officer's name came in.

Jiro and Nagai looked at each other before Jiro jumped off his bed and looked at the officer.

"You have a visitor."

Once again, Jiro and Nagai looked at each other, both clearly confused. Jiro hasn't had a visitor in a month...the last person here being his mother.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

The officer unlocked the cell door and motioned Jiro to step out. Jiro obligated and walked out and was lead away from his cell. All the while, Nagai couldn't help but feel curious of who would visit him.

Meanwhile, the officer leading Nishinoya, opened the door towards the visiting center.

"After you," she says.

Nishinoya walked through the door wordlessly as the two continued. It didn't take long before they reached a room with a row of small desks and chairs with dividers in between each of them. Each desk had phones included and a soundproof glass in the middle of both sides.

Nishinoya looked around to see other people preoccupied with whoever they were talking to. Within a few moments after entering, Nishinoya saw him.

He saw the same man who attacked him twice and nearly killed his best friend. The same man who gave everyone issues. The same man why Nishinoya was here in the first place. Upon seeing him, it just made Nishinoya think back on those incidents and the occasional nightmares he would have.

Nishinoya took a deep breath to force himself not to think about it. He can do this. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. He followed the officer to one of the desks and she nodded.

"I'll be over here whenever you're ready to leave."

Nishinoya nodded. "Thank you."

Nishinoya sat there while he watched Jiro getting escorted into the room. It took a few seconds for Nishinoya and Jiro to lock eyes with each other. Nishinoya kept a stern face on Jiro while Jiro looked shocked at first before smirking. Jiro's officer lead him to his seat before stepping back. They both stared at each other for a few moments before they both reached for the phones. As they both put the phones to their ears, Jiro was the first to speak.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Never thought someone as pathetic as you would come to see me."

"Says the one who's behind bars right now and have a very low chance of winning," Nishinoya fired back.

"You'd be surprised. I have my ways."

Nishinoya said nothing as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"So why are you even here? I would've figured you would be too scared of me to visit me before we see each other again in court."

"Exactly why I'm here. I figured we could see and talk to each other before trial. And scared of you?" Nishinoya laughed. "Yea right, in your dreams!"

"You looked pretty terrified to me the night I went after you and your little friend. There really is no point trying to act all high and mighty now. The only reason why you decided to talk to me now, is because I'm in jail with no weapons on me whatsoever and there's glass dividing the both of us. Not to mention the millions of cops watching both of us. You're nothing but a coward!" Jiro was smirking though all of this.

To say Nishinoya was trying to keep himself from getting angry was a complete understatement. He was using all of his energy to not shake with anger and to not try smashing the glass to beat the living shit out of him. Nishinoya had to take a few breaths to calm his anger down before speaking up.

"_I'm_ the coward? Says the one who _attacked_ not one, but _two_ high school students over a _volleyball_ tournament! You _attacked_ two people who had absolutely nothing to do with your petty vendetta! You say I act all high and mighty, but you're the arrogant one here! After all, you _would_ probably attack high schoolers because you're actually weak. I mean, remember our first fight? The only reason why you won, was because you stabbed me while my guard was down. We were both evenly matched. Pathetic that you were more evenly matched with a high schooler than someone around your age," it was now Nishinoya's turn to smirk.

Jiro, at this point, was glaring at him.

"So let me ask you this. You have so much evidence piled up against you, and yet, you say you'll win somehow. How exactly are you gonna win, huh?"

"Heh...haha...hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"You think you're _sooo_ slick and how you think you've got this case in the bag. Well guess what you ignorant piece of shit! It won't be that easy!"

Nishinoya narrowed his eyes, his free hand shaking with anger at this point.

"What _are_ you planning?"

That stupid smirk on Jiro's face was really getting on Noya's last nerve.

"That's for me to know now and for you to find out in court!"

Jiro knew it would've been stupid to tell Nishinoya for 2 reasons. One being because Nishinoya could use that against him and even tell his lawyer about it. Two being there were cops around and they could easily be witnesses to his confession.

He also knew giving out too much information was how he ended up here in the first place...no thanks to Nagai. He spent way too much time talking to Nishinoya during their first encounter and stupidly gave Tanaka his own personal life instead of trying to kill him. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"No matter what you plan, you'll lose in the end," Nishinoya stated.

"Heh...we'll see about that you little libero. Are we done now? Did you get everything you need out of your system? I know you want to beat me up, but too bad that isn't happening."

"Whatever you say," Nishinoya rolled his eyes before hanging up the phone.

Jiro only smirked thought the glass as he too hung up the phone. Nishinoya got to his feet and turned and walked away. His officer noticed this and walked up to him.

"Finished?"

Nishinoya looked back towards Jiro before back at the officer.

"Yea...let's go," was all Nishinoya said as he started to walk towards the door.

Meanwhile, Jiro's officer took him back to his cell, where he was once again met by Nagai. As soon as the officer walked away, Nagai looked at Jiro, looking curious.

"So, who visit you?"

"Heh...it was that libero from Karasuno."

Nagai stood there, stunned to learn that the person he first attacked would come see him.

"Wait...are you serious?"

"Yup!"

"Sounds like this kid is braver than I am. I wouldn't want to see a person who attacked me."

"But he was scared to death and obviously pissed."

Nagai looked at Jiro, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think the reason why he came to visit me was because he wanted to throw all his insults out before the trial. Plus he was trying not to shake even though it was obvious he was. He claims he's not scared of me, but I can see it in his eyes."

"You were trying to get into his head, didn't you?!"

"I wouldn't say that. I was simply speaking the truth to him. He's a pathetic, arrogant, and ignorant coward. He's known to be an amazing libero, but I honestly don't see it."

Nagai grunts, fighting the urge to punch Jiro in the face.

"I say you're the arrogant one," Nagai said as he slipped into his bed, hoping to not have another argument.

"Whatever. My point still stands."

Meanwhile, Nishinoya and the police officer once again met with Mr. Nishinoya, who stood up as soon as he saw them. He looked at the officer, before looking at his son.

"Did you tell him everything you wanted to tell him?"

Nishinoya gave out his usual joyful smile. "Yup! Basically told him to have fun at losing the case!"

"Haha! That's my boy!" he looked up at the officer.

"Thanks so much again."

She smiled. "It was no problem at all. Have a nice day."

She waves as she walked away.

"Well Yuu, you ready to head back home?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

The father and son walked out of the police department and started to make their way back home.

* * *

Nishinoya laid in his bed later that night, debating on rather or not to answer Tanaka's several messages asking about what happened at the jail. He knew if he didn't text him back, he would hear about it tomorrow. He wasn't sure if the others knew, but just by looking at the text messages from Tanaka, and the lack of the topic in the group chat with the team, he had a feeling Tanaka kept quiet about it. He glanced at the last message sent from Tanaka.

_"Come on man...answer me! Just tell me how it went!"-Tanaka, 11:33pm_

It's been about 10 minutes since that message was sent. With a sigh, Nishinoya texted back.

_"Sorry, my mom wanted me for something and I didn't get to respond back until now...everything went fine at the jail so you don't have to worry about it"_

Nishinoya then tossed his phone aside and stared at the ceiling, trying to process everything that happened during that conversation. Everything that was said on both ends were equally as harsh. Noya turned to his side, still thinking of that conversation.

_"Perhaps sleep will help,"_ Noya thought.

Noya stayed awake for about a half an hour more before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: annnnnnd that's it. Ok, I'm gonna be honest. It hurt me to write horrible things about my boi Noya, and I was actually getting angry at Jiro for saying those things about him even though I was the one writing it so hopefully I'm not the only one getting angry at my own character. And yay I found another spot to stick Nagai in the story (currently trying to low key figure out how _his _story will end). Also I figured Noya's father should have a spot in the story instead of his mother always being in every situation...I want it to seem realistic in terms of Noya's parents. One more thing, I plan to have the first day of the trial within chapter 9 or chapter 10, so please be patient a little while longer while I add and wrap up a few more things within the next few chapters. Annnnnyway, let me know what you guys think of this chapter and sny constructive criticism you might have and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Buh bye!:)**


	7. An Ordinary Practice

**A/N: hey guys! Imma here with a new chapter! Gotta say, I think this is the longest chapter in the whole story so far. Ok there is one thing I have to say before we get started. It is confirmed that the trial will start in chapter 10 because I need chapter 9 to finish the current arc. However, after I finish chapter 9, I will be going through a hiatus. I know it sucks, but I'll fully explain everything once I get done chapter 9. This is just a heads up so you aren't that surprised when the time comes and it's not so sudden. Anyway, with that being said, let's get to the reviewer!**

**CarlaBLa22: I'm debating if I should make another story with his case or just explain in an AN on what happened to Nagai. Tbh I honestly hated using the word arrogant because if you remember I had some drama a month back annnd I may have been called arrogant by a bully several times, buuuuttt I figured it worked in the story and sent a more powerful message so yea. Also thanks I figured I would het Noya's father more involved. He did stay home with Noya back in the first story after he accidentally hurt himself, but that scene wasn't in the story. Wooow how dare you, I don't act anything like JiroXD *I say as I write bad things that happened to our bois* Also I found out the word vendetta means revenge on a family who killed a family member...eh oh well it was more of spur of the moment anyway.**

**Anyway guys I hope you enjoy the next chapter!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

The next day went by pretty uneventful at school. Going to class and doing all that. At this point, it was no one's surprise that Hinata was falling asleep in class and Kageyama had that stupid confused look on his face.

It didn't help that the two first years would ask Tsukishimia during lunch to help them study. Of course Tsukishima would always decline no matter how many times they ask...and then they would get Yachi to help.

No one was surprised by the time volleyball practice came around whenever Hinata and Kageyama were racing each other. Heck, they almost knocked over Tsukishimia and Yamaguchi on the way over. This would've been just like that time when Nishinoya was basically bulldozed by them. Tsukishimia only rolled his eyes while Yamaguchi shook his head.

Everyone else was talking in the team room before heading towards the gym. Not much happened in the team room aside from a few side conversations...mainly about Nationals. However, there was one teammate who was thinking of anything but that.

Tanaka waited for Noya to come in. He wanted to see how the visit went. He told the lie Noya told him to tell to the team. Half of the team bought it, the other half was a little suspicious. Tanaka didn't blame the suspicious half. Mainly because it just happened out of nowhere. Tanaka looked at the last message that Noya sent last night.

"Sorry, my mom wanted me for something and I didn't get to respond back until now...everything went fine at the jail so you don't have to worry about it"-Nishinoya 11:45pm.

The message seemed a little too vague for Tanaka's liking. It could be because Noya was tired, but it just seemed like Noya was avoiding the topic all together. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

It didn't take too long for Noya to walk in the team room. He was immediately met by Hinata, who just finished pulling his shirt over top of his head.

"Noya hey!"

Noya smiled. "Hey Hinata! How's it going?"

"It's great! How was your meeting with your lawyer yesterday? Tanaka told us you were meeting with him again yesterday!"

"Oh yea! That went great! He was coming up with different strategies to make sure Jiro is put behind bars!"

"Woooow! He sounds the coolest!"

"Only the best of the best, Hinata!"

The two of them laughed as Noya went to go change. He grabbed his practice uniform before making eye contact with Tanaka.

"Hey man! What's up?"

Tanaka took a glance to see everyone else who was still in the room and decided not to push the matter in front of them. The majority of the team is focusing on Nationals. The last thing they need is more of this case drama.

"I'm good! Practice was pretty much the same yesterday! You didn't really miss much."

"Still would rather be here than meeting with the lawyer."

Tanaka fake laughed, and only Noya seemed to catch it.

As soon as Noya changed, he and Tanaka headed over to the gym. Tanaka debated rather or not to address Noya on the situation about yesterday or not. He figured he could talk about it more whenever there was more time. The two of them made it to the gym, and were treated almost immediately by Daichi.

"Hey guys," he says before looking at Noya. "Welcome back. Tanaka said you were meeting with your lawyer again."

"Yup! He just went over a few things with me and was telling me what he was planning and all that kind of stuff."

Daichi stares for a moment before nodding. "I see. Well, let's get started on practice! Go ahead and stretch with everyone else."

The two second years nodded as they ran to go join the rest of the team. Daichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the two of them and then waited for the last few people still needing to walk in the gym.

A little while later, the team was working on receives. It was to no one's surprise that Hinata couldn't really get his receives quite right. Of course that caused Kageyama to scowl him on how much his receives suck. No one was surprised to see Hinata argue back before Daichi had to tell them to knock it off before they could return their focus on receives. Meanwhile, Nishinoya had absolutely no problems working on his receives. He is the libero after all. He was able to receive Ushijima's balls, so this wasn't too hard for him. This was the thing he really missed yesterday.

After a little while, Ukai called for a break and everyone went to their respective water bottles. As everyone was getting their drinks, Tanaka decided now would be a good time to at least start the inevitable conversation with Noya and then maybe finish it after practice. He began walking over to the libero, who was sitting on the floor doing some stretches.

"Noya?"

Noya looked up at his best friend. "Yea?"

"Can we talk?"

Noya blinked in confusion as he stood up.

"Sure. What's up?"

Tanaka looked to see they were a good distance away from everyone else before sighing and looked at Noya.

"I want to talk to you about your visit yesterday."

Noya's eyes widen as he took a quick glance at the others and pushed Tanaka slightly away from them.

"There's nothing to really talk about. I told you about it last night. Everything went normally."

"I just want to know what happened. What you said and all."

"I told him to have fun losing the case. Nothing else really happened. Now can we go back to practice?"

"There was something I did want to ask."

"What would that be?"

"How come you didn't want me to tell the others about your visit?"

"Wha...I already told you. I wanted to talk to him alone."

Tanaka sighs. "That doesn't answer my question. You told me that you wanted to talk to him alone, but you wanted me to not even mention it, and came up with a different excuse. Which, by the way, not the entire team was convinced."

"Everyone just worries too much!" Noya's voice rose slightly.

Tanaka frowned, trying to think quickly on deactivating the situation.

"They're concerned about you," Tanaka hesitantly states. "Noya...you've been very optimistic lately. Maybe...a little too optimistic."

Tanaka instantly knew he said the wrong thing by the hard glare on Noya's face.

"Too opti-are you serious?!" at this point, a few people glanced over at the two second years. "There's nothing wrong with being optimistic! You guys are _seriously_ worried about me being _positive_ about this?!"

"Noya, please, just calm dow-."

"Everyone is _sooo_ worried about me not even showing I'm nervous, when no one is even worried about you! You were the one who was almost _killed_ in that house! You were the one who wanted to play hero and sent me to go get help! And look what happened to you! You were almost killed because you couldn't hold yourself on your own! If it wasn't for Ennoshitia, you would be _dead_ right now!"

Ennoshitia flinched at the mention of being involved in whatever they were arguing about. At this point, the entire team was looking over, shocked and confused on what was happening...especially since it was extremely rare to see Nishinoya and Tanaka actually having a serious argument.

Tanaka stared in shock at what Noya just said about that night as it flashed through his mind for a quick second. Even though it's been a while since the incident happened, he remembers it as if it happened yesterday. After a moment of processing what Noya just said, Tanaka glared back at the small libero.

"Are you actually _serious_?! You really think I _played_ hero that night?! The only reason why I fought him was because I knew the both of us couldn't make it out of there without him chasing us! And I'm case you haven't noticed, you were still _injured_! I was saving your ass so you can go call the cops! I was only planning on holding him off until I somehow managed to knock him or the cops showed up!"

"And how well did that _brilliant_ plan work out for you?! You weren't the one who knocked him out now was it?! That was all Ennoshita!"

Ennoshita flinched again. He really hated that he was being dragged into this.

Tanaka growled as he stomped up to Noya and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Did you _really_ think that I _wanted_ to be stuck in a corner like that?! The reason why I even fought him was because I wanted you to get to safety…!"

Noya looked up to glare at Tanaka, but soon felt his own heart stop and his breath hitch in his throat. Above him was none other than Jiro Katsu. Noya looked behind to see he was backed into the wall. Immediately, Noya knew exactly where he was. He was in the same area where he was attacked on that night.

The glare he gave Tanaka instantly faded as soon as he saw Jiro. He was wearing the same hoodie he wore that night. He was staring at the young libero with what looked like beedy red eyes. It was almost as if Noya was in a horror movie. Noya froze as his breath quickened to the point where it classified as hyperventilation. It got even worse when Noya glanced down to see his side was bleeding badly...just like that night.

_"This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I...I just saw him yesterday! How did he get out?! Wasn't I just in the gym with Tanaka?! What the hell is going on?! Please...someone...help!"_ Noya frantically thought through his shallow breathing.

Jiro suddenly lets go of Noya's shirt and they immediately slammed against his shoulders. Noya's breath hitched again before continuing his uneven breathing. He could've sworn he heard a voice in the distance, but couldn't make out what it was saying. He so badly wanted to scream out for help, but he couldn't get himself to calm down enough to do so.

After what seems like ages, Noya had enough courage and strength to glare back at Jiro and push him.

"Get..._OFF ME_!"

Noya pushed him so hard, that he stumbled back and began to fall. Noya looked back in time to see Tanaka fall hard on the ground and looked back up at him, fear and a hell lot of worry written all over his face. Noya took a glance around to see he was back in the gym.

He was able to see all of the third years, Ukai, and Takeda looking like they were on their way over towards them but stopped midway. Everyone else, even Tsukishimia, was staring at the scene either shocked, worried, or scared.

Noya's eyes drifted back at Tanaka and glared at him. He marched up to Tanaka so it looked like he was towering over him.

"WHO THE _HELL_ GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME?! DO YOU REALLY THINK I ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME?! I COULD'VE HANDLED THE GUY ON MY OWN! HOW ARROGANT ARE YOU TO BELIEVE I COULDN'T HANDLE MYSELF TANAKA, HUH?!"

He glared at him for a few more moments until he realized just how terrified and worried a Tanaka looked. Noya's eyes widen and looked up, horrified to see all the shocked and concerned looks he was receiving. It was at that moment Noya realized...he screwed up.

"I...I…UGH!"

And with that, Noya sprinted off and ran out of the gym. There were a few shouts calling after him, but Noya didn't pay attention. He ran as fast as he could go, trying to get of what he just saw out of his head and the sudden outburst he had. He was so careful to keep those negative emotions to himself, that he wasn't aware he had snapped at Tanaka until it was too late.

Noya doesn't know how long he was running until he felt himself trip and fall into some grass. He only had enough energy to push himself up onto his hands and knees and he tried desperately to calm himself down and slow his breathing. Noya took a quick glance down to see he wasn't bleeding through his shirt. That was the only relief he was able to feel in that moment.

As he attempted to calm his breathing down, he suddenly found himself releasing the contents of his lunch all over the grass. Whenever he had a second of air, he either heaved in a breath or cough. While he was releasing the contents from his stomach, he felt a gentle hand on his back. He flinched, but otherwise didn't move. He felt the hand rub around his back which made him feel a little better.

After about 2 minutes, Noya finally stopped throwing up and took a few moments to cough and finally catch his breath. The hand on his back kept rubbing around until he was able to push himself up and look to see who was rubbing his back. To his both pleasure and dismay, he saw that it was none other than Asahi. Asahi had a gentle but concerned expression on his face. Noya only stared at Asahi for a few moments before Asahi picked up a water bottle and nudged it towards him.

"Here, drink this."

Noya wordlessly nodded and took the water bottle to take a few sips. After a few moments, Noya wiped his mouth and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine."

Noya started to get up, but Asahi gently laid a hand on his shoulder to push him back down. His facial expression was still gentle, but also showed sternness.

"Noya…"

"Asahi, seriously, I'm ok."

"Noya!" Asahi's voice became more stern. "You're obviously not fine!"

"I just had a slip up with Tanaka. I'm-."

"Don't finish that lie!" Asahi saw Noya flinch before sighing and then calming himself down. "Noya, we've been worried about you, and after what happened in the gym just now only proves that you're not ok. You...scared all of us. You just suddenly went into a panic attack with your hyperventilating. Not to mention you guys were just screaming at each other. It...just happened out of nowhere. Come on Noya...please tell me what's going on."

Noya stared back at the ground, biting his lip. He wanted to tell Asahi once again that he really was ok, but he wasn't and now everyone who didn't already know, knew. His optimistic facade has shattered the moment he went off on Tanaka. Besides, this was Asahi...he wouldn't believe him even if he did try lying again.

"I…"

Noya went silent again, but Asahi stayed silent. He knew Noya isn't the type of person to share his feelings, especially his deep emotions. So Asahi stayed patient as he waited for Noya to say what he needed to say. Noya took a deep breath as he got himself to say what needed to be said.

"I've...been hiding what I've been feeling. Ever since I got that phone call, it just...felt like I've been going through the same thing again. I don't know...I just…" he stops and looks up at Asahi to see he had a soft expression.

"Is that why you argued with Tanaka? Was it because you bottled up your emotions enough that you exploded on him?"

Noya shook his head. "No…"

"Then what is it?"

Noya knew the truth was gonna come out especially with the fight that just happened.

"I...visit Jiro yesterday."

"W-what?!"

Noya flinched, and Asahi calmed himself again. He knew he couldn't be freaked out on his emotionally fragile friend.

"Why did you visit him? Wait...when Tanaka said you were visiting your lawyer, did you really-?"

"Yes...I did."

Asahi gasped slightly as he felt his heart dropped to his stomach. It was almost the same feeling he felt when he found out that Noya went to the hospital that October night and then sprinted to the hospital. The only difference here was, Noya was sitting in front of him perfectly fine...well, physically.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Noya glared at the ace. "Because you guys would worry as hell or try to convince me out of it! I didn't want to deal with any of that shit, ok Asahi?!"

Asahi was caught off guard by Noya's sudden outburst, and Noya seemed to catch it.

"I-I'm sorry. But I really didn't want you guys to worry."

"Noya, we were already worried about you...and we know that you know it. You were acting more...enthusiastic than usual. The second red flag was how you would always avoid talking about it and always say he's obviously going to lose the case. I can tell you're just as nervous about it. Noya...how come you never told us?"

"Because...because I didn't want you guys to worry. I figured if I acted confident like usual, it'll make the tension less thick."

"You...don't need to always be the brave person you know. It's ok to let your guard down every once in a while. It isn't healthy to keep your emotions bottled up like that. I mean...you snapped at Tanaka and…"

The end of that sentence hung between the two.

"I...I saw Jiro."

This caught Asahi off guard as he stared at the libero.

"What?"

"When...Tanaka grabbed me by the shirt...I suddenly found myself in the place where Jiro attacked me again...just like that night. I...couldn't do anything and I...well, I froze. It...it was horrible."

Asahi stared at Noya in horror.

"So you've been having flashbacks too?!"

"I've had occasional nightmares about it, but never flashbacks. This...was actually the first time I've had a flashback about it. I know it wasn't Tanaka's fault because he didn't know it was gonna happen...I didn't know it was gonna happen. I don't blame him for it but...I still feel angry at him."

Asahi sighs. "I think you two just need time to cool off. How about I walk you home? You've had a long day and I think somecrest is what you need instead of practice."

"But-."

"No buts. I'm taking you home so you can calm down."

Noya sighs. "My bag's in the gym."

Asahi looked towards the gym again and bit his lip.

"Um...would you-?"

"I'll be ok."

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Asahi stood to his feet and lended a hand out to Noya. Noya took his hand and the two started walking back to the gym. Asahi lad a hand on Noya's back as a way to comfort him as they made their way back to the gym.

Asahi only hoped the others were able to have a discussion with Tanaka as well.

* * *

**A/N: annnnnd that's it! Yes I know I ran the risk of getting hated for this chapter, but I figured it was necessary as Noya's breaking point. I purposely had this chapter have a misleading title so the fight would be the last thing anyone would expect, especially between Noya and Tanaka. I would also like to confirm that Noya does indeed have PTSD even though he doesn't show all the symptoms and it isn't severe, but he does have it. I don't have PTSD myself, so I wasn't sure if the hallucination/flashback was accurate and what people go through when they relive that memory. So quick question for you all. Who was in the wrong? Noya for starting up the argument, or Tanaka for giving into his anger? Or were they both wrong? **

**Also quick PSA: don't bottle up your emotions (as Asahi said) because it is not at all healthy. Isn't that right, Steven from Steven Universe Future. Btw, I did not copy that idea because I've been working the story idea and this chapter specifically before that series came out (don't believe me long on the publish date). Buuutttt I'm getting off topic.**

**Anyway guys, tell me what you think of this chapter and leave any comments and/or constructive criticism you may have and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Buh bye!:)**


	8. Explanation

**A/N: hey guys what is up! It is time for another chapter! But first, a few things I want to address. I forgot to mention last chapter that I am so happy Haikyuu is back with season 4 and also the Nekoma arc. I saw episode 2 and my favorite part has to be the part where Noya did the Rolling Thunder Double and ran over Tanaka...and then both proceeds to get yelled at by DaichiXD...honestly after everything I put everyone through in this series, it's nice to see the characters just acing like their normal selves. Another thing I want to address, is that shortly after I posted the last chapter, I got an email from a literary magazine saying that an original story I submitted to them has been accepted for publication for February 2020! You can imagine how excited and happy I was when I got that email. If you want more info on that, let me know and I can tell you the name of the magazine, name or the story, and let you know when it's published. Anyway, let's go ahead and get to the reviewers!**

**CarlaBLa22: honestly, it felt unnatural writing it...but that's why I did write it. it just shows that Noya was ready to explode and just took it out on one of the people he trusted the most. Also I forgot to ask in my last AN "or were none of them wrong?" Honestly I was writing the bottom AN right before I had to go to class so yea. Also, I honestly keep some of my emotions to myself too so I'm just gonna admit to that. If I didn't have friends to talk to, I would honestly be keeping all my problems to myself. I'm still debating on a Nagai story sooo yea lol...anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Kitty: yea I feel like a breaking point was inevitable to happen considering his situation...and it is to show that no matter how much you try holding your emotions in, they'll all come out eventually...even in a huge outburst like Noya's. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

Tanaka stared in shock at what Noya just said about that night as it flashed through his mind for a quick second. Even though it's been a while since the incident happened, he remembers it as if it happened yesterday. After a moment of processing what Noya just said, Tanaka glared back at the small libero.

"Are you actually _serious_?! You really think I _played_ hero that night?! The only reason why I fought him was because I knew the both of us couldn't make it out of there without him chasing us! And I'm case you haven't noticed, you were still _injured_! I was saving your ass so you can go call the cops! I was only planning on holding him off until I somehow managed to knock him or the cops showed up!"

"And how well did that _brilliant_ plan work out for you?! You weren't the one who knocked him out now was it?! That was all Ennoshita!"

Ennoshita flinched again. He really hated that he was being dragged into this.

Tanaka growled as he stomped up to Noya and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Did you _really_ think that I _wanted_ to be stuck in a corner like that?! The reason why I even fought him was because I wanted you to get to safety! It was all for _you_! You would've ripped your stitches out if you fought him! There was more of a chance for _you_ to get killed if-!"

Suddenly, Tanaka noticed Noya's breathing was starting to quicken. All the anger that Tanaka was feeling immediately vanished and was replaced with concern.

"Uh...Noya?"

Tanaka instantly froze when he saw the horrified look on Noya's face. He slowly let go of Noya's shirt and Tanaka quickly realized that Noya was now hyperventilating. In his panic, he quickly clasped his hands on Noya's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Noya?! _Noya!"_

Noya continued hyperventilating and this sent Tanaka into full panic mode.

"Noya, please! Snap out of it! Can you hear me?! Come on!"

There was no improvement in Noya's state. Tanaka snapped his head towards the others as if silently pleading them to help him out. Almost immediately, the third years (including Kiyoko), Ukai, and Takeda started rushing their way towards the two second years.

"Get..._OFF ME!"_

Tanaka quickly snapped his head just in time to find himself stumbling backwards and failing to catch his balance. He fell on the ground with a loud thud, but he wasn't worried that he fell. His attention went back towards his best friend, who was frantically looking around the gym. After a few moments, Noya looked back towards Tanaka and walked over towards him, basically towering over him. Tanaka's eyes widen at the death glare Noya was giving off. As in, if looks could kill, Tanaka would be dead. It was worse than the time he got into that huge argument with Asahi.

"WHO THE _HELL_ GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME?! DO YOU REALLY THINK I ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME?! I COULD'VE HANDLED THE GUY ON MY OWN! HOW ARROGANT ARE YOU TO BELIEVE I COULDN'T HANDLE MYSELF TANAKA, HUH?!"

Everything that Tanaka wanted to say to him at that moment instantly faded. He has never gotten into an actual argument with the libero and they never once screamed angrily at each other. He never thought it would see the day...and it terrified him.

Tanaka watched as Noya's glare turned into horror. He looked up again and frantically saw that everyone was watching. Tanaka didn't have to turn around to see how everyone was looking at Noya. Confused...shocked...worried.

"I...I…UGH!"

Before anyone could say anything, Noya turned and sprinted out of the gym.

"Noya, wait!" Daichi exclaims.

"Noya!" Suga called afterwards.

They've fallen on deaf ears as Noya ran out. Almost instantly afterwards, Asahi ran towards the door to see where Noya was running off to. He watched as Noya ran about halfway towards the club room before tripping over his own feet. He watched as the libero tried pushing himself up before starting to vomit in the grass. Asahi's heart shattered seeing him like this.

"I'm going after Noya! Someone give me a water!"

No one argued. Kinnoshita grabbed a water bottle that was right next to him and threw it at Asahi.

"Thanks, Kinnoshita!" Asahi said as he caught it. "I'll be back!"

And then Asahi ran out of the gym. Meanwhile, Suga was already right next to Tanaka, offering a hand. Tanaka took it as Suga pulled him to his feet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea...I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all."

"Good," Daichi said as he walked up to him. "Because you have some explaining to do!"

Tanaka flinched and Suga gave a slight glare to the captain.

"Hey! You don't have to be harsh on him! That isn't going to fix anything!"

Daichi realized his little outburst and sighed, calming himself down.

"Sorry...but I just wasn't expecting something like _that_ to happen. It seems like you know something that the rest of us don't."

"I would like to know what that was about too," Ukai walked up to Tanaka, his arms crossed. "I may have been your coach for only a few months, but I never would've thought, out of everyone here, you two would have a serious fight like that."

"He's right," Suga said. "Up until now, you two never fought as far as I know."

At this point, the rest of the team came up, curious and concerned on why the fight happened to begin with. Tanaka looked between the team and sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of it.

"Ok fine…I guess I do owe you guys an explanation."

Tanaka looked up to see he had the whole team's attention. He took a deep breath as he started explaining.

"Two nights ago, Noya and I were texting each other as we usually the topic of the trial came up in conversation and he told me that...he was going to visit the guy who attacked him."

The gym got quiet instantly for a moment. It made Tanaka feel very uncomfortable. Then, everyone in the room exploded with questions and concerns. There were so many voices talking at once, that Tanaka couldn't make out who's voice belong to who.

"What?!"

"Is he crazy?!"

"Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Do you know how it went?!"

"What happened?!"

"Did he have a mental breakdown?!"

"Did you have a mental breakdown?!"

Tanaka was becoming overwhelmed with questions and he silently pleaded them to stop. Suga seemed to notice how stressed and overwhelmed Tanaka was becoming, so he stepped in between Tanaka and the rest of the team.

"Hey, cut it out! He isn't going to answer any questions if you're all yelling questions at him!"

Everyone immediately got silent, and Tanaka let out a breath of relief. Suga then turned to Tanaka and sighed.

"Now...tell us, calmly, what happened."

Tanaka sighed as he began to explain what happened. He started from the text conversation he had with Noya the night before yesterday, and ended with what just happened several minutes earlier. When he was done, he got stunned reactions.

"I just...wasn't expecting him to snap like that...and I didn't make it any easier on him for exploding on him. I wasn't even aware I went off on him until I saw him having that panic attack."

"I mean, to be fair, he did get on a touchy subject himself."

Everyone turned in shock to see Tsukishimia giving a slight scowl.

"What do you mean by that, Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked.

"If you remembered the argument, Nishinoya talked about that night when he and Tanaka got attacked," his eyes settled back on Tanaka. "It seems that Tanaka is still shaken up about what happened at that house. Not only that, but Nishinoya kind of dragged Ennoshitia into their argument as well."

Ennoshitia once again flinched, but said nothing.

"So are you saying it was Nishinoya's fault?!" Hinata was immediately up in his face...well, he would be if he were any taller. "That's not cool Tsukishimia!"

Tsukishimia sighed before looking towards the ginger.

"I'm saying they're both responsible in their own ways. Tsukishimia argued looking back towards Tanaka. "Nishinoya started yelling at Tanaka and mentioned an apparently sensitive topic to him, but then Tanaka exploded on Nishinoya instead of trying to continue the situation."

Everyone stared in silence, and before Tsukishimia could say another word, Hinata cuts in.

"How could you say that, Tsukishimia?! Obviously they suddenly just got mad at each other and weren't thinking clearly! You're blaming them for something like that?!"

Tsukishimia stared at Hinata for a few moments.

"The fact that you read my mind is creepy."

"Wait...what?"

Tsukishimia sighed. "I understand that anger can make you say and do things you'll regret, and considering the fact that these two were bottling up their real feelings, it only makes sense...even though Nishinoya held all of his negative emotions."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata pressed further.

"It means Nishinoya was acting like everything was ok," Daichi jumped in. "He was hiding behind a mask this whole time while Tanaka at least showed he was nervous or something was bugging him...even if it wasn't completely."

Daichi looked back at Tanaka, and Tanaka sighed.

"I...didn't know what came over me. Tsukishimia's right. I shouldn't have snapped at Noya like that...especially since he was letting all his anger out on me...and then had a panic attack."

"It wasn't your fault," Daichi sighed. "Everyone just needs to calm down before we have a serious discussion about this."

"I agree," Suga nodded.

"So wait a minute!" everyone looked at Hinata. "You're saying Noya has been hiding his feelings this whole time?! Why didn't I know about this?!"

"Because you're a dumbass," Kageyama says.

"What?!"

"It was pretty obvious," Tsukishimia added. "But then again, you have a brain the size of a pea."

"I do not! Cut it out you guys!"

Tanaka couldn't help but smile and weakly laugh at the first years' conversation. Of course Kageyama and Tsukishima would make comments about Hinata's obliviousness.

"I'm surprised the king was able to catch on," Tsukishimia smirked at Kageyama's flustered yet angry looking face.

"What?!"

"You're just as stupid and airheaded as Hinata."

"I am not!"

Kageyama glared while Tsukishimia smirked. Just as Daichi was about to tell them to knock it off, he noticed Asahi walking in with Noya. Daichi looked at the others and they seemed to notice. Everyone looked towards the two as they walked in.

Noya looked mentally and emotionally exhausted, not to mention pale. Looks of concern flashed on the team's faces. Noya hesitantly looked up at the team, and he and Tanaka made eye contact. Immediately, tension could be felt throughout the entire gym.

Noya could feel Tanaka's sadness, fear, and guilt. Tanaka could feel Noya's fear, anger, and shame. After a few moments of staring at each other, Noya wordlessly walked to get his bag. As people were about to say something, they caught Asahi's stern look that says "don't say anything right now, I'll explain everything later". The others seemed to understand and watched as Noya grabbed his bag and started heading for the door. Asahi walked up to the others and told them that Noya wasn't feeling well and that he was going to take him home.

Everyone understood as they watched Noya and Asahi leave the gym. Noya looked back towards the team before walking out. Tanaka's gaze shifted back towards the ground as guilt took over him and he clenched his fists. Noya didn't look angry at him, but he didn't look too pleased to see him either.

Noya walked out with Asahi, and sighed as he walked beside him. He saw the look on Tanaka's face and instantly felt bad for snapping at him and also pushing him...but part of Noya was still mad at him about pushing him to bring up the topic he didn't want to talk about at practice. He just...didn't want to talk to Tanaka right now.

"Let's go," was all Noya said as he started walking.

Asahi frowned but nodded as he followed Noya. Man...did he have a lot to explain. Asahi only hoped Noya will be ok...and that he won't be mad for explaining everything that happened.

Tanaka continued staring at the ground as he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Suga giving a reassuring smile.

"Hey...he'll be ok. It isn't your fault, ok?"

Tanaka looked up and gave a nod.

"Ok…"

Suga nodded and walked away. Tanaka looked towards the door Asahi and Noya just walked out of and sighed.

_"Noya...I'm sorry,"_ he thought as he walked off, hoping to focus on practice.

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's it for that chapter! Ok I must admit, I kind of rushed the ending, but that's because I realized I took too much time off than I usually do between chapters and I felt like I had to give you guys something. I know you guys are patient, and I appreciate that, but I also feel like I'm disappointing you guys if I don't give a chapter in a timely manner. It's just who I am *shrugs* and if I stay away too long, I start getting unmotivated and also catch writer's block (just like back in late December). But anyway, I hope this gives you on some info on what's going on between Noya and Tanaka. Also, I hooe the light humor I put in wasn't too out of place. One other thing before I go...the next chapter might take a little longer because I'll be wrapping everything up in this arc and the next chapter so it might take me longer to write, plus life stuff happening. Hopefully that's ok with you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave any comments and/or constructive criticism you may or may not have" And I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Buh bye!:) **


	9. Serious Discussions (please read ANs)

**A/N: hey guys! And holy shit this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. This is honestly two chapters combined into one. But anyway there are a few things I need to say before we get started. First off, a few chapters ago, I said I was going on a hiatus soon. Well..after this chapter, I will be going on a hiatus for a while. I do have a few reasons why. I would like to step away from this story for a but so I can evaluate on how I will have the next arc go (next arc being the trial of course). I'm also back in school so I would also like to focus on that. Lastly, I would also like to work on other stories for a bit. I'm working on one right now. If any of you guys are Steven Universe fans, I am working on an AU (alternate universe) that will be called _"His Stand". _I'm not going to say what it's about here, but I will say that it'll take place starting at the end of the SU movie and can have potential spoilers from Steven Universe Future. If you're interested in reading that, it should be out within the next 1-3 weeks. But anyway, now that those announcements are out of the way, lets get to the lovely reviewers!**

**CarlaBLa22: thank you! I'm really excited for the story's publication! Also I love season 4...there was one episode where Hinata gets hit in the nuts and I felt that...and I'm not even a guy...but I've heard stories of how bad that can get. Yea considering everything was serious, I figured I put something humorous in...plus, funny enough, Hinata is basically a background character in this story so yea. I'm both nervous and excited to write the trial because I've never done something like this before so I'll see where this goes!**

**nekokenna: you don't need to apologize it's ok. But yea I figured it would fit Asahi's personality that he goes to check on Noya rather than anyone else on the team...especially Tanaka. Oh, you'll find out what Jiro's planning soon enough hehehehehe...but thank you for your continuous support!**

**Anyway guys, I'm gonna shut up and let you read this monster of a chapter! Enjoy!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

There was one thing all the second years on the volleyball team had in common. They each hung out with their own group. One group was Ennoshitia, Narita, and Kinnoshita while the other was Nishinoya or Tanaka. Or...well it usually was Nishinoya and Tanaka, but right now it was obvious they were avoiding each other. As Narita walked into the school, he can sense the tension coming from the second years as some huddled in groups whispering to each other.

He couldn't help but look around, and wanted to ask a group what was going on, but he felt too shy to. As he kept walking to find Ennoshitia and Kinnoshita, he managed to hear one group speak softly

"I can't believe they aren't talking!"

"Yea...I saw them walk passed each other and you can literally feel the tension between them!"

"I wonder what happened. I don't think I've seen them fight before."

"Whatever happened must've been really bad for them to avoid each other like this."

Narita glanced back at the group for a moment, slightly shocked to hear Nishinoya is in school considering what happened at practice yesterday. Narita kept walking, until he was able to see his friends up ahead. They looked like they were talking about something, but they quickly noticed Narita walking up to him and greeted him.

"Hey, Narita," Ennoshitia smiled.

"Hey man," Kinnoshita added.

"Hey guys," Narita nodded. "How are things?"

Ennoshitia and Kinnoshita glanced at each other, and Narita immediately knew why and sighed.

"This is about Nishinoya and Tanaka, isn't it?"

"Yea…" Ennoshitia trailed off. "I guess people noticed their close friendship and now that they aren't talking to each other…"

"Yea...I just heard people talking about it on the way over here. I wonder if it spread to the first and third years."

"I doubt many people in the first years know much about the second years. The only people who know are the first years on our team...well, hopefully just them."

Narita sighs. "I caught on from one of the groups I was passing by, is them saying Nishinoya actually went to school today. You would think after what happened yesterday, his parents would make him stay home to recover."

Ennoshitia frowned. "Now that you mentioned it...it did seem strange. I saw him briefly this morning, and he still looked exhausted. Considering how protective his parents have been lately, you would think-."

"That's because they didn't know…"

Ennoshitia and Narita suddenly looked over towards Kinnoshita, who was giving off a frown.

"What do you mean?" Ennoshitia asked.

Kinnoshita sighed. "Well...I woke up pretty late so I didn't have time to make breakfast like I usually do. So I'd figured I stop to get a breakfast bar on the way to school and I just happened to stop at the place coach was working in. Anyway, I was looking for something I could eat, when an older man walked in...who apparently was Nishinoya's father…"

* * *

*same morning, before school*

Kinnoshita walked in the market right before school. He had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning. He walked into the market and he was immediately met by none other than his coach.

"Oh Kinoshita...good morning. What are you doing here?"  
Kinnoshitia chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I woke up late and forgot to eat breakfast. I just need something to hold me over until lunch."

Ukai frowned at him. He knows Kinnoshitia is usually responsible for taking care of himself. Ukai figured he must've been studying hard or went to bed late.

"Alright...go ahead and get what you need. I don't want you to be late for school."

Kinnoshitia nodded as he disappeared into an isle. As he was looking for something good to eat on the way to school, he heard the sound of the door to the store open. He didn't think much of it as he kept looking. However, he did happen to overhear the conversation between Ukai and another man.

"Good morning sir," the man said.

"Oh, good morning," Ukai replied.

"Do you by any chance have...oh hey, you're Yuu's coach, right?"

That's when Kinnoshita started to listen a little more closely as he looked.

"Yes...and you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me," the man chuckled nervously. "I'm Nishinoya Katashi, Yuu's father."

"Ooh...I'm sorry about that. The only parent I've really met was his mother."

"It's ok, I don't mind."

There was a silence before Ukai spoke up again.

"So...how is your son feeling?"

"Huh? Oh, he's fine. He said he was feeling a little sick yesterday, but he said he was well enough to go to school."

If Kinoshita was right next to Ukai, they would both be able to see each other's shocked reaction.

"What...exactly did he tell you?" Ukai asked after a moment.

"Uh...he told me he threw up during practice because he ate something bad for lunch."

Both Ukai and Kinnoshita fell into stunned silence. So even after Noya's outburst and panic attack, he didn't even mention it to his parents. Now that Kinnoshita thought about it, he remembered Asahi went with him. Wouldn't have Asahi say something? It doesn't sound like him to keep quiet...especially after what he texted to the group of Noya experiencing a flashback while Tanaka yelled at him.

"I...don't think he told you the whole story," Ukai spoke up.

Even in the aisle, Kinnoshita could feel Mr. Nishinoya's tension.

"What are you talking about?"

Ukai sighed. "Your son...kind of blew up on Tanaka yesterday and um...he may have had a panic attack."

At this point, Kinnoshita walked out of the aisle with a breakfast bar in hand just to see Mr. Nishinoya stiffen up. He and Ukai locked eyes with each other for a quick second before they looked back at Yuu's father. Mr. Nishinoya was unaware of Kinnoshita's presence as he leaned forward.

"What are you saying?!"

"We know that he went to visit the guy who attacked him, according to Tanaka. He started hyperventilating during their argument. That seems like a panic attack to me."

"So you're saying that _this_ happened, and he didn't tell us?!"

"It sounds like it to me. It looks like he's still hiding how he feels."

Both Ukai and Kinnoshita could feel the anger radiating from Mr. Nishinoya.

"Why that boy...ugh!" he looked down at his watch and mumbled under his breath. "Damn it! Out of all the days for me to have an important meeting! Out of all the days for Hayami to have important work! He is so in trouble when he gets home!"

Ukai frowned. "I wouldn't go too hard on him. He still seems to be going through a lot. Besides, I'll be giving him a lecture myself anyway."

Mr. Nishinoya sighed heavily as he looked like he was still trying to process the news.

"Well...I gotta get going. Thank you for telling me this," and Mr. Nishinoya rushed out, whatever he was in there for forgotten.

As soon as he stormed out, Kinnoshita and Ukai made eye contact with each other as Kinnoshita slowly walked up to the counter and placed his breakfast bar on the counter.

"You...heard everything, right kid?"

Kinnoshita nodded.

"Man...why does he have to be so stubborn and not tell his own parents?!"

"There...is one thing you need to know."

Ukai stared at the young man. "What is it?"

"Asahi texted us last night saying that Nishinoya had a flashback of that night during that argument and...that's why he was having a panic attack."

Ukai stared in shock, almost speechless of what he was told.

"What?! And he kept _that_ from his parents?! Oh, he's going to get it!"

"Let's not be too hard on him though. Did you want me to tell everyone else?"

Ukai nodded. "Yes. I believe a lecture from the team is in order...and make sure you ask man bun why he didn't say anything to his parents."

Kinnoshita nodded as Ukai finished ringing up his breakfast bar and Kinnoshita paid.

"Alright. Go ahead to school...you don't want to be late."

Kinnoshita nodded. "Yes sir."

Kinnoshita grabbed his breakfast bar and started making his way out of the store. As soon as he left, Ukai thought for a moment, before beginning to search for his phone to give Takeda a call. Meanwhile, as he was eating, Kinnoshita was trying to process all that had happened.

* * *

*present*

As Kinnoshita finished explaining what happened, Ennoshitia and Narita stared at him in shock before looking at each other.

"So...he _lied_ to his parents about something that major? How did he _think_ he was going to get away with that?" Ennoshitia asked, having an edge to his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't expect his father and Ukai to meet up like that," Kinnoshita frowned.

"The thing that confuses me is why Asahi didn't say anything to his parents. We know he wouldn't leave Nishinoya home alone in that state, and rather his parents were home or not, he would tell them what happened," Narita stated. "Something just doesn't add up."

"Wait a minute," Ennoshitia turned to Kinnoshita. "Didn't you say coach wanted you to tell everyone?"

"Yea."

"Then why haven't you told everyone?"

"Well...I couldn't find anyone and I thought I'd be late, so-."

"Y-you didn't think to talk in the group chat that Noya isn't in?"

Kinnoshita stood there for a second before face palming.

"Ah man. Well, in my defense, the conversation happened so fast, I was still processing what just happened, and I was so focused on getting to school on time so...I didn't really think about it."

Ennoshitia sighs. "That's a good point. Besides, I think the people we really need to tell this in person are the third years and Tanaka. Everyone else, we can just tell over text."

"I agree. I'll go ahead and text them," Naritia pulled out his phone and made a group chat including only the others who are about to be involved.

Ennoshitia then looked at Kinnoshita.

"So did coach say anything else to you while you while you were in there?"

Kinnoshita shrugged. "Well, he was shocked to see me since I don't normally stop in the market on the way to school."

Ennoshitia chuckled. "I can only see the look on his face."

Kinnoshita smiled. "Yea...he looked so confused."

The two chuckled before Narita looked back at them.

"Ok, I texted them. I told them to meet outside near the vending machine at lunch."

"Perfect," Ennoshitia said, and then suddenly the bell rings. "We better get to class. I'll see you guys at lunch."

The other two agreed as they went their separate ways to their classes.

* * *

When lunch came, the 3 second years walked together towards the vending machine area. They were nervous about this meeting, but knew it was absolutely necessary. On the way over, they looked at each other with worried looks, not knowing how this conversation will go. They walked in silence until they reached their meeting place. Surprisingly enough, everyone was already there. The third years looked at the three second years with curiosity and confusion while Tanaka just looked concerned.

"Oh good you guys are here," Ennoshitia said.

"What's this about?" Daichi asked. "You specifically asked for us."

Tanaka looked around at who was called to this meeting before looking at Daichi.

"I have a feeling of what this is about."

Everyone's attention went to Tanaka.

"I mean...look around. The third years are here and I'm also here," Tanaka looked at the other second years. "This is about Noya, isn't it?"

Everyone looked at one another before Ennoshitia sighed.

"Yes...this is about Noya."

Tanaka flinched before sighing.

"I tried finding and talking to him this morning, but he seemed to be avoiding me and-."

"That's not what this is about," Ennoshitia interrupted.

"Then...what is it about?" Suga asked.

Ennoshitia looked at Kinnoshita.

"Do you want to tell them or…"

Kinnoshita shook his head. "I can tell them,"

He took a deep breath before explaining to them. From when he entered the market, to when he told Ennoshitia and Narita that morning. When Kinnoshita was done, the others stared at Kinnoshita in shock.

"So...let me get this straight. Nishinoya _didn't_ even tell his parents?" Suga asked with clear shock in his voice.

"After _everything_ that happened yesterday, he's still pretending he's fine?!" Tanaka said, having a bit of an edge to his voice.

Daichi turned to Asahi, giving him a slight glare. Even Asahi is afraid of this kind of look, so he flinched.

"Asahi, you were the one who took him home last night, correct?" Daichi's voice was calm...which made it more scary,

"Y-yea...I did," Asahi hesitated.

"Then would you please explain how it's possible that Nishinoya's parents don't even know?!"

"We were wondering that too," Narita said, much calmer and more relaxed than Daichi. "It doesn't seem like you to not say something."

Everyone's attention went to Asahi, and he sighed.

"I was able to get Noya to take a nap. I was waiting for his parents to come home so I can explain what happened...but my mom called me and told me that dad fell and found out he had a fever. I...uh, well kind of panicked and left his house before anything else could happen. It was already bad enough this happened with Noya and then I find out my father is sick. I wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't until I texted you guys what happened outside did I realize I never said anything to his parents...or the fact I left before they got home. I didn't mention it because...I thought he would've said something."

The group took in what Asahi just said before Tanaka walked up to him.

"That makes sense and all, but why didn't you just text him asking him if he talked to his parents?"

"He could've easily lied," Narita said. "Over text, he could've lied and said he did and they were giving him time to think or something. It would be easier that way."

"Either way, it seems like Nishinoya is still keeping this unhealthy way to handle his feelings," Suga said before eyeing Daichi. "And we have to handle this with care and not being hard or angry with him."

Daichi looked taken aback. "Wha...hey, why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Because I know how you get with discipline, Daichi! I know you're upset...and we all are...but if we get angry at him, it can only make things worse. We have to be patient with him."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Tanaka agreed.

Suga then looked at Tanaka. "And I want you to try to at least talk to him. I know you weren't thinking straight when you were arguing with him yesterday, but please...you have to understand…"

"I know…but that might be difficult when he refuses to be near me. I told you, I tried talking to him this morning before class, but he quickly turned and walked away from me. He's still mad at me."

It felt to...unnatural to say the least that Nishinoya and Tanaka aren't even talking to each other. Sure they would always yell at each other over stupid things, but it was never actually serious.

"He'll come around," Suga smiled, trying to cheer him up, but deep down, he was really worried about the two. "It'll take more than one fight to break you guys apart. He just needs time to think is all!"

Suga took a glance around to see everyone giving weak smiles. Daichi was smiling, but he's been close to Suga long enough to see just how worried he was.

"You're right," Tanaka looked at Suga. "I'm still worried about him though."

"We all are," Kinnoshita said. "That's why we're having this meeting. I'm gonna go ahead and text everyone else and tell them what's going on."

Daich nodded. "Good idea," he looked up at the clock. "We should probably head back to our classrooms. We don't want to be late."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they started to head back to their separate classrooms. All they could really think was why Nishinoya kept his feelings hidden from his parents and what will happen at practice.

* * *

The final bell rang, and Nishinoya couldn't be happier. The entire day, he's heard nothing but people whispering about how quiet he's been and how he's been avoiding talking to Tanaka the entire day. The fact that the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and paler looking skin also came up in conversation from other students. He had yet another nightmare that night about his attack, but it was not as bad as the flashback he had yesterday. None of his nightmares were as bad as the flashback.

He sighed as he stood up, grabbed his book bag and headed out the door. Next up was volleyball. He hated the fact that he felt excited but also felt dread. He could go to practice to relieve the stress from school today, but at the same time, everyone would be worried about him and he would see Tanaka there too. That was another thing that just infuriated Nishinoya.

The whole day, he felt guilty about avoiding Tanaka. He knew he wanted to just talk to him and try to sort this whole mess out...but as he said to Asahi yesterday, he didn't want to deal with him right now. He didn't blame Tanaka for the flashback, as neither of them knew it would happen, but he still felt mad at him. That's what frustrates Noya...the fact that he had so many mixed emotions about this.

He sighed as he reached the club room, but was surprised to walk in and no one was there. Was there a memo of no practice and he didn't get it?

He pulled out his phone to check, but there was no email or text saying anything about a practice cancellation. Even then, Noya knew Hinata and Kageyama would just come anyway. Even as he got dressed, no one came in the team room. This gave Noya a bad feeling. There would usually be at least one or two people here. Maybe he fell asleep in class and he was being late.

He pulled out his phone again, but it was normally when they started practice. So where was everyone? Well...maybe they decided to start practice later. No...that wasn't it either. People would usually show up early too. Something wasn't right. As soon as Noya finished getting dressed, he quickly made his way to the gym. He needed to know what was going on.

He made it to the gym, about to say he was here, when he noticed everyone on the team was in that gym, staring at him. Noya quickly stopped and noticed the looks of disbelief, concern, and disapproval on everyone's face. Noya was confused but also nervous as to what this was about.

"Um...hey guys!" Noya tried sounding optimistic, but he can tell no one was buying...not even Hinata.

No one moved for a few seconds, and then Daichi started walking up to him, looking both angry and concerned.

"Noya, we need to talk," Daichi's tone was stern but calm.

"What's there to talk about? You all saw how I acted yesterday. Can't we just move on and just worry about Nationals?"

Noya started to walk passed Daichi, but Daichi was quick to grab Noya's arm. Noya unconsciously flinched, and Daichi remembered what happened yesterday between Tanaka and Noya. However, judging by the look on Noya's face, he wasn't reliving that day again.

"Sorry," Daichi said letting go of Noya's arm. "But this _is_ something we need to talk about Noya!"

Noya sighed and decided to play along.

"What's there to talk about? I thought I made it pretty clear yesterday about how I was feeling."

Daichi was trying really hard not to snap at him.

"Obviously we need to talk about it Noya! It seems like you're still hiding your feelings!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Daichi was about to snap, but Ukai was quick to step in.

"Kid, I saw your father this morning. He told me you said he went home and told him you got sick because you ate something bad for lunch."

Noya's eyes widen as he stared at Ukai.

"You...saw my father?!"

At this moment, everyone could hear the fear in Noya's voice.

"Yes and that's what he told me. I even had someone else in the store with me when this happened."

Ukai turned his head towards Kinnoshita and Kinnoshita stepped forward. To say Noya was surprised would be an understatement.

"Kinnoshita?"

"Yea," Kinnoshita said. "Listen, we don't want to see you getting hurt. This whole thing can't be healthy."

Noya knew he was cornered, but he was thinking he could still try and get away with it.

"I really did eat something bad for lunch, and-."

"Noya!" Asahi walked up to the young libero, and that's when Noya flinched again. "Keeping something like that from your parents is completely unacceptable! Yes I left early because my own father was sick, but I figured you would at _least_ tell them what's going on!"

"Tell me, do you know what it's like?" Noya's voice was soft at first, and that's when Asahi realized he just yelled at him. "Do you know what it's like to _be_ in that situation?! To be stabbed?! To be in a life or death situation?! I made sure none of that comes out, but it was basically forced out of me yesterday!"

Noya's attention then went to Tanaka as he stormed up to him.

"You were the one who did this! _You_ were the one who made everyone know! Do you even realize what you've done?! I wanted to make sure everyone was worried about Nationals but nooooo! You just haaaaddd to make a big deal over everything!"

Tanaka took a deep breath, trying not to argue back and make a repeat of yesterday.

"Noya...if you really didn't want anyone to know about seeing Jiro, you shouldn't have said anything to me. You should know that I would've asked you about it after it happened. I know maybe the middle of practice wasn't the best time, but you did get defensive in your response. That just shows that...you need help. We've been worried about you ever since the phone call. No...ever since the whole thing started back in October...but you've been hiding away everything since the phone call."

The room got quiet as Tanaka finished what he was saying. Noya then quickly realized he just had another outburst and took a step back away from Tanaka. Tanaka noticed this and sighed.

"I know you're mad at me and possibly hate me but...I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it isn't enough after what I put you through yesterday but...I really am. I never meant to hurt you like that. I just want to talk again...if that's possible."

The room grew silent again...this time the silence was a bit longer. People were thinking of intervening, but Daichi and Suga shook their heads indicating that the two of them needed to talk this out. After what seemed like ages, Noya looked back up at Tanaka.

"I...don't hate you, and I don't blame you for what happened either. You had no idea something like that would happen...and neither did I. I did think we needed to talk this out but...I just needed more time. I'm...sorry for avoiding you but...I just couldn't talk to you right then. I'm sorry for bringing up a sensitive argument during our fight. I'm…"

Noya looked around as tears started to form in his eyes. He realized this as he looked down, constantly trying to wipe the tears on his shoulder. He took a breath trying to recompose himself as he looked back at Tanaka.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess."

Tanaka shook his head. "There isn't anything to apologize for. I knew you weren't thinking straight and I was the one who made it worse by-."

"Stop blaming yourself!" Noya snapped before he broke down and collapsed to his knees.

Everyone was startled, but they could hear the soft sobs coming from Noya. Tanaka looked up at everyone before kneeling in front of him, and pulled him into a much needed hug. Noya flinched and became tense at first, but soon he relaxed and returned the hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

Tanaka could feel Noya trembling, but at least he's finally releasing everything he's been hiding from everyone for weeks. Tanaka looked up at the rest of the team with a soft smile, and most of the team joined in on the hug. Tskukishimia stood back, and couldn't help but feel relieved that Noya finally stopped acting like the brave guardian that he tried showing. He could hear Noya whispering how sorry he was for everything, but everyone comforted him.

"You aren't going to join, kid?"

Tsukishimia looked over at Ukai and shrugged.

"Not really that into hugging, but I'm glad to see he finally stopped pretending to be happy go lucky."

"That's one way to say it, I guess."

The hug lasted a little while longer before everyone pulled away and Noya wipes the tears from his eyes. As he did, Takeda walked up and kneeled in front of Noya.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

Noya avoided eye contact with Takeda but nodded.

"Yea...I am…"

Takeda nodded as everyone sat around, ready to listen to Noya's much needed discussion.

* * *

Noya made his way home, feeling a little bit better after finally talking things out. He was glad he got to talk with Tanaka again to work things out. He was glad he was able to talk things out with him. They were able to talk about how they both were feeling. They figured they wanted to try and have the conversation sooner rather than later, and with Nationals coming up, they knew they couldn't continue avoiding each other.

However, Noya quickly remembered that Ukai mentioned he talked to his father this morning...which only means his father knows...as well as his mother. He sighed loudly as he mentally prepared himself for another lecture. He just wanted to go to his room and get some well deserved sleep. As he made it to his house, he took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

The only thing that could be heard was the door closing behind him. He took a few steps before he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Yup...here it comes.

"YUU!"

That was his mother...and man she sounded pissed. His father wasn't far behind as his mother stormed up to him.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do! Your father brought to my attention that your coach told him that you basically had a panic attack at practice yesterday! Why the _hell_ didn't you say anything?! You-!"

"Hayami, I think you should calm down," Mr. Nishinoya laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Mrs. Nishinoya quickly turned to her husband.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You were just as freaked out and angry when you told me this morning!"

"I was...but then I had some time to think it over. Yuu's obviously been through a lot, so getting angry at him isn't going to fix anything. If anything, it'll make him feel more anxious."

Mrs. Nishinoya stared at Mr. Nishinoya for a few moments before sighing and turning back to her son.

"Why didn't you say anything to us? Do you not trust us?"

Nishinoya avoided eye contact with her. He knew this was coming, but was afraid to say the truth. So much has happened and he just talked about everything that has happened with the team and now he had to do it again with his parents. But...he knew they had the right to know.

"I...didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"Yuu, we're your parents. We're always worried about you. You shouldn't be afraid to talk to us about any of this. But...we can't help you if you don't talk to us about it."

Nishinoya looked up at his mother and knew she was right. Besides, even if he tried claiming he was ok now, they wouldn't believe them. So Noya sighed as he began to walk passed his parents.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Mrs. Nishinoya shouted after him.

Yuu looked back. "The living room. I figured that's where we could talk."

His parents looked at each other before following their son in the living room. Once everyone was settled, Noya slowly started to explain everything he was feeling for the past few weeks. He even teared up a few times as he was telling his parents everything.

When he was finished, his parents came over and, for the second time today, received a hug. They comforted him and told him that they will always be there for him and will love him no matter what happens. They just wished he would've said something sooner.

Later that night, Noya and his parents decided to have a family movie night to get Noya's mind off of things. Of course, being Noya's movie choice, it was obviously a volleyball movie. However, during the movie, Noya fell asleep against his mother. His parents smiled at their sleeping son, looking peaceful in his sleep for once. It looked like things were looking up for the young libero.

That is...until the day Nishinoya has to show up for trial.

* * *

**A/N: annnnd done! Gotta admit, I did rush the ending because I just wanted to get this done! Anyway, a few things I like to say. First off, I figured I'd give the other second years the spotlight because I feel they're underrated...especially Kinnoshita. In my opinion, he's the most underrated character on Karasuno's team, so I gave him his own little spotlight. Also, I forgot to mention, in the trial arc, I may or may not switch between first and third person, but I haven't decided yet. What do you guys think? Anyway, I'm probably going to step away from this story for a few months...I'm aiming to be back sometime between April and May, but I'll let you guys know. In the mean time, as I said, if you're an SU fan, I'll be having a new story up soon. I'm just going to take a few days off from writing before I continue writing and fixing up the first chapter. Anyway, I've said what I needed to say sooo yea. Thank you guys so much for your continuous support! And I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Buh bye! **


	10. Life updatestory's return date

**A/N: hey guys! I wasn't gonna make an update until late March or early April, but I figured I would make an update in what's been going lately plus give a return date. So as you guys may know, there has been a coronavirus outbreak basically all over the world. It's creating a huge panic which in my opinion is unnecessary. As of right now, there are 37 confirmed cases in my state, but no cases in my county so don't worry about me I'm ok and I don't have it. Hopefully all of you are ok too.**

**The reason I made the update so early, was to tell you all that I have time to start making new chapters very soon. Because of the virus outbreak, I've had an extended spring break (last week was my spring break), and I found out this morning that starting next week, I'll be taking my classes online until April 5th, so I'm gonna use that time (when I'm not for some reason busy or at work) to work on chapters.**

**Now because I don't go back to school until April 6th, things will probably be stressful when I return especially with projects and exams and all that stuff. Even before the whole virus scare happened, I already had a set date for this story's return because of the end of semester stuff and some more time to work on different stories.**

**The story's return date will be May 9th. If I decide to change it to an earlier or later date, I will let you know.**

**Anyway guys, if you have any questions about the story, or want to talk to me about this whole coronavirus (wanting to rant or voice your concerns), don't hesitate to dm me.**

**There might be another update in the future, but if I don't make an update, I will see you all May 9th! I will delete all updates once the next chapter comes out. Buh bye now!:)**


	11. Update on story's return date

**A/N: hey guys...yes I am still alive lol...but I do have an announcement to make. So as you all know, the story was supposed to come out tomorrow. I kind of forgot about it and I have't been keeping up with the return chapter. So...I'm going to be pushing the return date back a few days or a week. I know you guys have been looking forward to is, but I've been busy.**

**I know what some of you might be thinking. "Umbra, we're currently in a pandemic and in self quarantine. How could you not have chapters done?" Well I've been dealing with trying to adjust to online classes as well as a new exercise program. I've also been dealing with writer's block as well so yea. I have two and a half weeks of break before I start my final semester of college. So I'm hoping to work through my writer's block.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to have it out next Saturday at the latest, but I make no promises. I'm sorry for the disappointment, but I rather give you guys a decent chapter than a rushed one so I hope you guys understand.**

**I hope you guys are doing well especially with what's going on right now! I wish all of you the best of luck and prayers if you or someone you know is affected by this virus! I'll see you all soon!:)**


	12. Update on life

**A/N: hey guys...been a while hasn't it? Well...I wanted to give an update. So as all of you are probably aware, this pandemic is still going around and isn't lighting up anytime soon. Because of the pandemic and life trying to go back to normal, my anxiety decided to spike up and give me shit. I'm not going to go into detail on here, but if you want to know more or just talk, my dm is always open. I'll say this much though. I will be going to online therapy so I am getting help on the matter. Just know you aren't alone if you're going through this too. But this also means I won't be updating for a while since I'm focused on my mental health right now. Any negative comments will be deleted because I don't want to deal with any right now. **

**I hope you guys understand on why I haven't updated, but I'll try to as soon as I can. I'll give an update on when I'll update, but please try not to hope anytime soon. I'm hoping to continue sometime this year, but I figured I tell you guys what's been going on. In terms of the virus, I'm ok and haven't previously or currently have it. So, as I said I am so sorry for all of this and as I said, my dm is always open.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys later!:)**


End file.
